Love isn't blind, Just foolish DeidaraXOC
by Brit-Charm
Summary: Fukuko was once a famous spy. It was her business to know all and tell those who needed to know. Until one day an terrible accident left her with a disability and memory loss. Now, Akatsuki is becoming active, and they dont want no one to know their plans
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl with dark brown hair down to her waist was racing through the trees. One arm was held in front of her and the other was holding on tightly to a parcel. She was wearing a tight royal blue top that had a light blue band wrapped across holding it in place. Underneath she had a small black top with fishing netting across the sleeves and around the neck. She wore black shorts that reached her knees and a pair of dark blue ninja sandals. This young girl's name was Fukuko meaning Lucky child._

"Thief!"

"Get back here!"

I continued to rush on, ignoring the voices behind me. Collecting more chakra to my feet, I gained extra speed and was soon out of their eye shot.

After a while, I held out my hand to reach a tree and rested down by its base. I opened the parcel and quickly begun to feast with the meal inside, hungry after the endless running.

When I finished eating my meal I leaned back with a sigh. I could feel the wind wildly rushing pass as it sent my hair flying in all directions. I ignored it and glanced into the sky.

Guessing by the sound of hooting around me, it was getting very dark.

I could feel the light drops of rain fall gently upon my cheek. With my frozen hand outstretched I tried to count the amount of droplets I felt.

My eyes flicked slightly as a leaf suddenly dropped a load on my metal headband.

I reached behind my headband and untied it. As my headband fell away I revealed my milky white eyes.

That's right. . .

I'm blind.

With my eyes open or closed, I was constantly locked away in darkness since the first memory I had.

The surroundings suddenly fell silent. I could no longer feel the droplets on my hand, even though I could see hear the rain pour around me. I quickly placed back my headband over my eyes and stood to my feet.

Something was blocking the rain from pouring. And that something was floating directly above me. And that something always spelt trouble. Why else would sneak up on you in the middle of the night? A killer? A werewolf? Or a psycho crow? Ex-boyfriend?

Collecting chakra to my feet I prepared myself to make a quick escape when suddenly;

BOOM!

I covered my head as I felt splinters flying pass.

BOOM!

More splinters went pass, some piercing my arms painfully.

BOOM!

Whatever it was, it was destroying the forest around me. And it wasn't playing around.

Keeping my arms over my head I tried to run off, without getting caught in any explosions.

BOOM!

A large piece of wood was blown into me. Knocking the wind out of me as it hit my stomach, I fell to my knees my arms now stuck to my head. This wasn't the way I planned to die! I had a long and happy life in front of me! . . . Okay, I don't, but still, I prefer living then dieing.

BOOM!

Trying to bring any senses I had back down to earth, I tried to gain any courage I had left. Eventually, I found enough to crawl. So of I went, crawling along on the ground, as the trees around me continued to blow up.

BANG!

"Ouch!" I moaned rubbing my head as I walked straight into a wall of some kind. I sat up, and using one hand felt my way around the wall. After more crawling, I quickly discovered it was a small cave. For once, luck is on my side!

BOOM!

Without a second thought, I crawled inside and curled up praying to God the bombing would stop.

Someone must have heard. The bombing suddenly went as quick as they arrived.

I sighed in relief and begun to pull out the splinters from my arms. Ninja Lesson number one: If in danger, hide and pray.

Then. . . My bad luck kicked in.

An extra loud boom told me the attacker was only getting closer. And the second boom I heard, sounded like a large tree falling in front of the entrance.

I pounded my fists against the tree but it refused to budge. After several minutes I gave up and sulked at the back of my new home. Escaping isn't one of my best tactics, well none are, except running. That I was born to do.

Unfortunately, surviving in a cramped cave with no supplies was one of those tactics, I never listened to in ninja school, how ironic.

I held my breath as I heard talking from behind the tree.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know un, I saw her here a few moments ago"

"You better find her soon, I don't like to be kept waiting."

Great, not only I am trapped within my own bomb shelter, but I'm being hunted like an animal. That left me with different choices. One, I call out for help and hope they're the good guys or two, stay quiet and slowly starve to death. Or three, I try to come up with a plan to escape from this cave when they gone.

Since I wasn't in the mood for thinking, and I prefer living from death. . . I had no choice but to pick 1.

Hoping that it would be the second guy that finds me, for the first sounded really cranky, I begun to shout out for help. I pressed my ear against the tree trying to listen out for if they heard me or not.

"Did you hear that Danna un?"

"Sounds like it's coming from behind that tree"

"I'll get rid of it"

Yes! Freedom! No! Wait! My mind quickly changed. Who were they? And what did they want with me?

A faint sound of wings distracted me. I was suddenly thrown to the back of the cave as the tree exploded. My head swam in and out of conscious as the two voices approached. Before I passed out, I quickly prayed again, hoping that. . . They were the good guys.


	2. Chapter 2

_The morning sun was beginning to rise as the colours spread across the sky. A small dot from the centre of the sun grew bigger and bigger as a large bird appeared. Unlike its cousins around it, the bird was made from clay. A blonde ponytail man was sitting upon its back with his arm firmly around a second figure, a young unconscious girl who had several cuts across her arms and legs. As they flew directly in the sunlight so not to be noticed by those beneath, the girl begun to wake. _

I groaned lightly as I eventually returned to consciousness. My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was doing laps around and around and around. . . Well, you get the idea.

I placed my cold hand upon my throbbing forehead. Funny, I couldn't remember drinking.

I tried to sit up but something was holding me in place.

"About time you woke"

Behind my headband, my eyes were wide in terror. I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth.

"Ssh! If you remain quiet, then I won't hurt you un"

I nodded desperately. Just my luck, a bad guy! And by the sound of the voice, it's a male.

He removed his hand slowly and I sat there silently with his arm around me. Plan! I needed a plan! Oh, Where's a knight in shiny armour when you need him?!

I sat frozen in fear for a while. The man just sat there beside me, not talking or moving in the slightness. It scared me.

Then I noticed. . . The wind was blowing strongly through my hair, and yet we weren't moving at all. Could he have gone to sleep? I could hear him breathing slightly but still, he didn't move.

I could take this chance of escape, or stay sitting here like a good little hostage would.

I made up my mind quicker then I usually would off. Escape. I tried to wiggle free of his grip, only for it to tighten. He may not be keen to let me go, but I certainly was.

With a growl like a beast, I bit him as hard as I could in his arm. He yelled in surprise and withdrew his arm. I took my chance and crawled away from him.

He quickly took hold of my ankle and tried to drag me back. I screamed and kicked as hard as I could until he released me for a second time. I stood back to my feet and run off.

Big mistake.

The wind roared in my ears as I plummeted towards the ground. I opened my mouth to scream, only to lose my voice in the air. My arms reacted by covering my head.

No way could escape this time! With no cave to curl up in, or no wings to fly off with, Death was certain.

I tried to focus my mind on happy memories. I didn't want my last thoughts to be of how much of a cowards I was!

I bit my lip as I continued to fall. I couldn't remember anything, no family I must have, no friends I should have.

Suddenly, a flash like lightning hit my head. A scene was playing in my head, like an old blurred film. I could see images within my own head as though, memories. . Of what I once saw.

**I could roughly make out myself, only younger and in a strange white suit. And an old man at a desk in front of me. He was talking, only I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. **

"**Do you understand the seriousness of this mission Fukuko?" he said. **

**  
"Hai Hokage-Sama" My younger self replied with a bow, "I will learn all I can about them and report straight back if anything happens."**

"**Be careful" The old man said, "They're dangerous for a reason"**

The screech of a bird that narrowly missed me, brought me back. I screamed as I remember that I tumbling towards my death. I waved my arms out in front of me, desperately hoping that I might be able to take hold of some branches if there was any trees below.

As my hands waved hopelessly around in the air, I could see more memories as they returned.

**I watched my younger self as she picked herself up from the forest floor. She was bleeding heavily from a large cut across her head. She slowly removed her blood covered hands from her face to reveal a large slash across her eyes. The girl walked endlessly around, screaming from someone to help her. **

I snapped back again as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I clung on to my saviour not caring at the time who he was. I just wanted to be saved!

The person took hold of me tightly and flew back into the air. My breathing became deep and shallow as I tried to calm myself down.

"Anymore clever ideas?"

I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or amused, so I bit my tongue and shook my head.

He chuckled slightly, "No damage done, you're save now un"

I shook my head again, being hold my kidnapper wouldn't be what I call safe.

"What's your name un?" He asked. I could tell by his gentle tone that he was trying to calm me down.

"Fu-" I froze quickly. If they were looking for me, I shouldn't let them realise who I am so easily. "Hina"

"Fu Hina?"

I nodded quickly, "It's a family name" I muttered.

"I'm Deidara"

"Hi"

He chuckled again. He suddenly fell silent. I screamed and clung to him as I felt the surface we were flying on suddenly fall forward as it came to land. Flying wasn't one of my favourite pastimes.

Luckily, we landed gently upon the ground and he helped me down off the object.

"Welcome to Akatsuki Fu Hina un" he said taking hold of my hand and guiding me along.


	3. Chapter 3

_Deep inside a well hidden cave was a damp room, separated from all the others. The room was covered in green slime that ran slowly and silently down the stone walls. A small hole was the only source of light in the tiny dark room. _

_Locked inside, as Akatsuki's prisoner, was Fukuko. The young girl was leaning against the wall, listening out for anyone that may pass her way._

I tried to stand up, but banged my head on a bit of low ceiling in the process. Groaning, I sat back down and placed my head on my knees.

Why do these things always happen to me? I was minding my own business when suddenly I was bombed at, kidnapped, and fell several feet from some flying bird!

And now, I'm locked in this smelly little room, with only the rats to keep me company. Well, I hope there was. . Better make sure.

I looked up and dropped down to all fours and begun to squeak while crawling along.

"Hey Ratties" I whispered holding out my hand trying to feel any soft furball that may run across my path, "I only want to talk"

A squeak replied and I quickly sat up listening carefully, "Squeak?"

"Squeak un"

"Squeaken Squeak Squeaky?"

"Squeaky Squeaken un"

I crawled back suddenly until I found a safety of a corner. That was no rat!

"Who's there?" I asked trying to sound brave, only to sound like the very rat I was looking for.

"Me un"

"I hate you" I said turning my back on the voice and crossing my arms like a little child pouting.

"What did I do un?!"

". . . . You tried to kill me!" I cried. "Twice!"

"I didn't un!" Deidara replied, "It was your fault you fell"

"Well. . ." I tried to think of a comeback, "You were the one that kidnapped me, locked me in here, all after you threw a ton of bombs at me!"

He was silent. I grinned in triumph. I win!

"It was orders"

"Orders?" I turned back around, "Whose orders? What did I ever do? If this is about that time I stolen that phone, it was all a terrible mistake! I thought it was a banana."

The door suddenly banged loudly as the latch was undone and creaked open. I crawled back into a corner. I could hear his footsteps echoing around as he approached.

"You're different from what I thought un" he said, "Your record speaks somewhat different about you"

"Record?" I mentally screamed, "You're not very helpful!"

"But you will be" he said taking my hand and placing something inside. "It's an apple un, you'll need your strength"

The door creaked again as he walked out of my little room.

"Wait!" I called out.

His footsteps paused, "What?"

"I need a knife" I said with a small smile, "It's how I eat apples."

He sighed and walked off only to come back a few minutes later and placed the knife carefully in my hand.

"I'll be back later un" he said, "So don't try any tricks"

With that, he left me alone slamming the door close behind him. I paused for a moment rubbing the apple against my top.

I didn't think at the time whether the apple would be poisonous or not. I slice a piece off and ate it all before I even realised what I just did.

Screaming I dropped the knife and rolled around the floor.

"I'm going to die!" I screamed holding my hands to my throat, "Die!!!!"

No one replied so I sulked at the back in the corner. Stupid fairytales never come true.

Time passed slowly, very slowly, even slower then that. I laid on my back and threw the apple core in the air and tried to catch it blindly.

"300" I muttered as the apple hit my headband again. Sighing I sat up. I always knew this day would come, but I pictured it more as, a comfortable prison rather then a smelly dudgeon.

I stood back up careful not to hit my head on anymore low ceiling. Maybe I could try and find if there a window of any sort.

I moved my hands around the walls trying to find a cracks or holes. Slimy goo covered my fingers as I walked on running my fingers along the stone.

Eventually, I found a small hole near the top of the wall. I had to stand on tiptoe to reach it. I tried to pull myself up, only to bang my head on the ceiling, and slip on more slime and land on my back on the floor.

"Ow" I moaned as I heard more footsteps arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

_On the opposite side of the cave, from where Fukuko was held captive, was a much larger room. Within it stood a large statue with its hands held high. On the tip of each finger was several missing ninjas all wearing the same black cloak with red clouds. In the centre stood proud was a shadowy man. As he spook the others watched him carefully. _

"_Where's the girl Deidara?" asked the shadowy man. _

"_In the cell un" the blonde replied. "Just where I left her"_

"_Bring her here"_

_Deidara nodded and left the eerie room. _

I sat up quickly as the footsteps got louder. I needed a new plan, and fast!

Holding my breath, I rocked back in forth trying to think logically. I failed within the first minute.

The door handle shook as the person went to unlock it. I glanced up as a plan suddenly hit me like those bombs. This could be the only chance I have to escape!

Gaining the little courage I had, I tackled the person as he opened the door, then stood up and ran out of the door as fast as I could, desperate to make as much distance as possible before he realises what just happened.

Using my hands to guide me, I made my way around the cave. Sooner or later I had to come to the exit.

"Get back un!"

Crap. I collected chakra to my feet and ran faster. Him again?!

SMACK!

I fall back painfully as I ran into something. Or Someone.

I could feel cold eyes piercing me like daggers. I gulped and crawled back to Deidara.

"I got her here un" he panted.

". . . ."

I hid behind Deidara as I felt the presence of several others. Just my luck. I escape only to run into the whole gang. Literally.

"What's your name girl?" came commanding voice.

"Err. . . Me?"

". . ." Something told me he's impatient.

"Fu Hina" I muttered still hiding behind my kidnapper.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Cause of that banana phone accident?" I asked meekly.

Deidara sighed as though I just made a mistake. I tighten my grip on his cloak.

Never before I have felt so scared.

I could feel all of them watching me. Their eyes like hawks. The icy eerie atmosphere made me shiver nervously.

I stayed behind Deidara, thinking at less if they tried to attack, I could throw him at them.

"Don't play games with me kid. Answer the question."

"No" I answered truthfully.

". . ." The boss man was silent for a moment. He was either deciding rather I was innocent or not.

"Deidara, take her back. When you come back, we'll discuss what to do with her"

"What to do with . . Me?" I whispered. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Come on un" Deidara said taking my wrist and dragging me away from the deadly hawks.

When we were out of earshot, Deidara loosen his grip.

"You have a lot of guts to talk to Pein-San like that un" He chuckled, "Either that all you're very stupid"

"I take the last one" I muttered rubbing my wrist. "What am I doing here?"

"You really don't remember un?"

"Remember what?!" I groaned.

"About. . ." Deidara paused for a moment as I heard the cell door open, "What being a spy un?"

"A spy?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I couldn't have been! I don't even a simple Jutsu"

"Hmm" Deidara took my hand again and pulled me into the cell, "Maybe we might have got the wrong girl un, or-" The door slammed shut locking me inside again, "-Someone got to you first"

I held my head in confusion. Got to me? Who? What does this mean?

I mentally screamed as I banged my head on the stone wall.

I sighed lightly. As much as I like to know, I didn't want to stay any longer to find out what they were going to do to me.

I quickly withdrew my hand from the floor as a stabbing pain shot through my finger. Warm blood trailed down as I winched. What the. . .

Wait! The knife! I knew apples were good for you.

I picked the knife, careful to not injure myself again and looked up towards the ceiling. If I could find that hole again.

Standing back up I groped around the wall. Eventually my fingers curled around the edge of the stone window. Grinning with success, I took the knife and begun to chip away at the stone in attempt to make it larger.

It was a long job, but eventually I could feel the bright sunlight on my face.

Freedom.

Note from author:

I like to thank Artistic Eloquence for leaving reviews, .n.n. i glad that people are showing are enjoying this story and caring enough to tell me they do.

I always want to thank all those who added this story on your favourites! I feel speical now!


	5. Chapter 5

_The sun high shone brightly in the sky, bringing out the colour in the ocean of rainbows as the flowers swayed gently in the wind. The singing of birds echoed around the bright green forest as a young figure appeared running through it, her hand outstretched and a headband tied around her eyes. As Fukuko rushed on, she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. _

Ow! I clutched my nose tightly as I felt warm blood trailed down my hands. Lucky it wasn't broken, but if I continue like this, I'll bleed to death!

"I'm such a klutz" I moaned dragging myself to the tree base and sitting down in front of it. "Why do these things always happen to me?!"

I froze suddenly as I heard the rustling of a bush behind me. As a low growl reached my ears I screamed and turned around.

"DON'T HARM ME!" I screamed at the thing, "I SWEAR I'LL FIND THAT PHONE AGAIN JUST DON'T-!"

Silence. I paused lowering my hands from my nearly broken nose. I couldn't hear the footsteps of an approaching person even though my screams may have deafened it.

I rubbed my hands on the dew covered grass trying to clear away the blood and held one out carefully.

"If you're not a human" I whispered, moving my hand slowly. "Then you must be a hungry little creature"

My hand stopped as I felt a soft fluffy fur beneath my fingertips. The creature moved out of the way suddenly as though scared.

I knelt down keeping my movements to a minimum, "Don't worry" I said gently, "I won't harm you."

It took me three seconds to release what I said. I may not want to harm it . . . but it may harm me.

By this time it was too late. I giggled as I felt its small tongue licking at my bloody hands.

It placed its paws on my arm and continued to lick hungrily at the blood.

I winched as I felt its sharp claws digging into my skin. Well, at less it's not eating me.

"So," I smiled after it finished, "What type of creature would you be?"

It let out a light growl again sounding almost like a bark.

"Great" I said nervously, "You're a wolf cub"

It jumped onto my lap and snuggled up close to me. I said frozen unsure what to do.

Slowly I began to stroke it lightly. If the poor thing was left wondering here on its own starving, then its mother may have abandoned it or maybe she was. . .

I cuddled it gently; "I'll look after you" I smiled down at it.

With the tiny wolf cub cuddled against me like a hot water bottle that licks, I closed my eyes and begun to get the well needed sleep I needed.

"_**Ready to leave?" asked a young silvered haired man wearing the same mask and white outfit as the browned haired girl who approached him. **_

"_**Hai" Fukuko replied her hand held tightly on the sword handle on her back. **_

"_**Let's go"**_

_**The man preformed many hand-signs before placing his gloved hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke, several summoned dogs appeared. **_

"_**What's the mission?" asked the small pug. **_

"_**Search the area" Was the order, "For any signs of them"**_

"_**Right" the pug replied. The dogs all stood up and ran off in directions. **_

I was suddenly woken by the cub growling angrily in my arms. I covered its mouth as I too heard the voices.

"Where could she been un?"

"Just like you to lose her Deidara" came the cranky voice dude again, "You were meant to keep her prisoner and you already let her escape twice!"

"But Danna-" Deidara whined, "She took me by surprise that time, and besides, she didn't look that smart"

"Never underestimate people" The Danna replied still annoyed.

I stood silently up again my heart beating wildly. The cub stayed silently in my arms.

"Let's spilt up un" Deidara suggested.

"We already have into teams" Danna said annoyed, "We can't split up anymore"

Great, I silently crept away until their voices were gone. Not only do I have them after me, but I have the rest of them too.

I held closer onto the cub, I needed a new plan, one which I could use to escape all of them and not get caught.

"What do you think?" I whispered to the cub, "You got any good ideas?"

I felt its tail wagging slightly as it yelped. It leapt down from my arms and yelped again. I paused for a moment before following it. The cub continued to yelp so I could follow and dodge the trees.

Great, outsmarted by a wolf cub.

After a moment of blindly walking, the cub suddenly bit at my shoe trying to pull me towards something. I held my hand outstretched and felt the rough outline of a large hole in a tree.

Ok, maybe not quite outsmarted.

I rubbed my neck laughing lightly, "Sorry," I said bending down and patting it on the head. "I won't fit in there"

The cub growled and I felt its fur stand on end. Before I could turn I felt a large thud at the back of my head and I fell down to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_The sun fell lightly onto Fukuko's face as she stayed sleeping on a bed of red silk blankets which matched the curtains by the glass window. The four poster bed stood grandly in the stone room .Pressed against the walls were several tables that were covered in many clay sculptures, most of birds and other small animals. _

_A tiny grey wolf cub laid beside its newly found mother, its head rested on her arm as it whined lightly for her to wake. _

Knock Knock

I groaned and threw a cushion at the door. "Five more moments!"

Knock Knock!

"GO AWAY!" I yelled in annoyance trying to turn my back on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Fine!" I growled trying to sit up, "I'm coming!"

Something prevented me from moving away from the bed. My hands trailed down to my stomach. I felt cold metal against my fingertips.

A long metal chain was wrapped around my stomach, keeping me tied to the bed.

I screamed and tried to wiggle free. I bit endlessly at the chain trying to break it, only to chip my tooth and bruise my belly.

I fell hopelessly on my back upon the bed. Great, another great escape that only led to more problems.

Something fidgeted underneath me and yelped in pain.

I quickly sat up sweat-dropping as the small cub from before crawled out. I reached out a hand and stroked it gently as it wagged its small tail.

KNOCK KNOCK

"You still here?" I grinned running my hand lightly along its back to a wooden panel next to it, properly belonging to a set of drawers. "So it was you who was trying to wake me up?"

The cub barked lightly and leapt onto my bruised stomach.

I winched in pain and stroked it, "I still need to name you"

The cub sat down and I could feel its tail wagging against my belly.

Does this pup enjoy harming me?!

"How about Bob?"

The cub whined and bit my hand.

"Ow!" I moaned, "I was joking!"

Clutching my hand, I tried to think of another name.

"What about. . . Alix? Means Defender"

The cub barked excitedly and leapt around in circles. I groaned and pushed him off.

"You're meant to protect not injure me" I whined.

Alix stopped and whined as well.

I narrowed my eyes playfully, "So it's a contest you want?"

Alix growled and barked again. Soon we were both involved in a long match of who can whine the longest and loudest.

Have to pass time some how.

"CAN I PLAY?!"

I jumped and fell of the bed in fright. Well, I would of. But thanks to the chain I was left dangling by the side of the bed instead.

"Who are you?" I yelled trying to pull myself up, only to get tangled.

"Tobi" was the cheerful reply, "I'm your new partner"

"Partner?" I muttered still trying to free myself. "What do you mean?"

"Tobi is a bad boy!" Tobi said in a silly voice. "Tobi will prove to Deidara-Sempai that I do belong in Akatsuki!"

"Deidara is your Sempai?" I sighed and begun to chew on the metal again, "You have _great_ taste"

"Deidara-Sempai told Tobi to come here and check on FuHina!"

"FuHina? Who is th- oh!!!" I grinned slightly remembering my new name. "Ok Tobi, how about you be a good boy and help FuHina free of these chains? They're giving me such a sore tummy"

"Yes! Tobi is, Tobi is a good boy!"

I could hear Tobi's footsteps coming closer to me. I held out my tangled hands and grinned, "That's it Tobi, Good boy!"

Tobi untied me and threw the chains to the other side of the room. I stood back up rubbing my wrists.

"Now Tobi" I said slowly, "What does Deidara-Sempai want with me?"

"Sempai said FuHina was pretty girl!"

My cheeks burned slightly and I laughed nervously, "No Tobi, What does Akatsuki want with me?"

Tobi stayed silently as we both heard more approaching footsteps from down the hall.

I freaked out as I recognise the voice.

"Tobi un, where are you?"

"HIDE ME!" we both screamed pushing each other out of the way.

"Tobi doesn't want to be told off!" Tobi freaked pushing me onto the bed and running off.

"But I don't want to be here!" I yelled after him.

Standing back to my feet, I tried to follow where I last heard Tobi's voice.

CRASH!

Before I released what just happened, I found myself back on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going un?"

"Err. . . ." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Just getting a glass of water"

"Right un" Deidara chuckled taking hold of my hand, "How you get free?"

"Err. . . . Tobi did it"

Deidara didn't ask me any more questions and pulled me back to my feet.

I tried to pull my hand free. Deidara kept a firm hold on it as he pulled me back towards the bed.

I needed to get free, but with something told me Deidara wasn't going to let me escape for the third time.

For now, it looked like I'll have to wait patiently and find out what's happening around here.

"Hey Deidara-" I asked.

"Hmm?"

Before I could finish my question I suddenly screamed and pulled my hand free. Something had licked me. Something on his hand had licked me!

"What was that?!" I asked keeping my hands away from him.

"My hand" he replied simply.

"But it licked me!"

"How do you like your new room un?" Deidara asked quickly, "You'll be staying in here for a long time."

"My room?" I glanced around and sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah, the colours are amazing. Brings out the white in my eyes"

"Glad you like my room un" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Your room, but you said it was mine!" I whined.

Deidara chuckled again, "You could always go back to the dudgeon"

"Where's the spare bed?" I asked quickly, "It will be like a constant sleepover!"


	7. Chapter 7

"_You got her back?"_

"_Hai Pein-Sama, Itachi managed to track her down" Sasori replied _

"_Care to explain how the girl escaped… again?"_

_All eyes fell onto Deidara who went white and spoke nervously, "It wasn't my fault. She found a way to open the hole and climbed out un."_

"_She is your prisoner so it is your fault Make sure is doesn't happen again, or Itachi will be in charge of her."_

_  
Neither the blonde teen nor the crimson eyed teen looked happy about this but they had no choice but to agree. _

"_She'll be having her first mission with you tomorrow" Pein finished off, "Use it as a test to see just how useful she can be. Until then, learn what you can about her. She may be an important asset to us"_

"Do you have any . . . 3s?" I asked running my hand through my knotted hair in boredom.

Alix barked loudly in response.

"No" I sighed, "I don't have any 8s"

The cub growled and pulled on the cards in my hand.

"That's cheating!" I cried pulling back. "I should know when I have any 8s or not!"

Alix ignored me and ripped the cards in two, taking his lot back under the bed to his favourite hiding space.

I rested back down on my stomach winching and tried to crawl in after him.

"Come back here! I had a good hand going then!"

"What are you doing un?"

I looked back up and banged my head against the bottom of the bed. Groaning I crawled back out rubbing the latest bruise.

"I must be having a collection going on" I whispered sitting back onto my knees. "Why oh why do I attract the wrong kind?"

"You always talk to yourself un?"

"No" I muttered quickly running my hands through the carpet and picking up any cards left behind, "I was just thinking out loud"

I threw the remaining cards in a pile, "That cub is a pure cheater. He reckoned that I was the cheater! I may be blind but I know when I have a good hand or not"

"It's still here then" Deidara said. "It wouldn't leave you alone un"

"It thinks I'm its mummy" I said sticking out my tongue, "That or. . it likes the taste of my blood"

"Vampire cub un?" Deidara chuckled. "No wonder it's so clingy"

I shivered at the thought and tried to change the topic, "When's dinner?"

"Now un" Deidara said, "Meeting is over"

"You do have a lot of meetings" I muttered standing back up, "I bet you have another one tonight"

"No un" Deidara said taking hold of my arm, "Just another normal night"

I paused trying to think another question. If I could keep him talking, then maybe I'll start learning more about this place, at less I won't be bored.

"What do you do at your meetings?" I asked as he continued to drag me along the corridors, "Just talk? Or do you have some biscuits and tea?"

Deidara laughed lightly, "Not quite un"

He didn't say anymore after that until we both came to a halt. I could smell burning food when I entered the room. No doubt, this was the kitchen.

"Watch where you're fcken going you bldy prck!" came a loud angry voice.

"Hidan, I told you a million times this is _my_ seat!"

"So what you stupid motherfcker!" Hidan yelled back, "I do what I fcken want around here, and no tentacled thief is going to stop me!"

Deidara quickly pushed me down to the floor as the sound of breaking chairs filled the room.

"That's Hidan and Kakuzu un" Deidara said pulling me out of the room, "Both very bad tempered"

I could still hear the pleasant swearing as we entered another room.

"_Sounds like they're burning the dinner again"_

"**Next time, Order a take out"**

"This is Fu Hina" Deidara said loudly drowning out the voices. "Fu Hina, meet your new team mate"

"Err. . ." I raised my hand slowly, afraid of what they might say or do, "Yo?"

"_She's look nice"_

"**Nice enough to eat"**

My eye twitched as I stepped back. "W-W-What?!" I said nervously.

"_Now you scared her"_

"**Who cares, I'm hungry"**

I shivered and hid back behind Deidara.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"They? It's only Zetsu, split personality un" Deidara said dragging me over to the sofa and pushing me gently onto it. "Stay here and play nice while I get something for you to eat"

"But-!" I held out my hand trying to catch his cloak to pull him back but missed.

Great. In a room with a cannibal.

_"So, you're from Konoha?" _Zetsu suddenly asked.

"Konoha?" I repeated in surprise. "Never heard of it"

"**Are you blind and stupid?"**

"How did you guess?" I said dryly banging my head on the arm of the sofa. "I don't know anything"

"_Nothing at all?"_

"**Pitiful"**

I didn't know what to reply, so I remained silent trying to ignore Zetsu's remarks. If I make it through the week still alive with these people . . . Then I really am the Lucky Child.


	8. Chapter 8

_The stars twinkled in the dark velvet sky as they stared down through the small holes in the cave's walls. The light of the moon shown brightly across the bed in one room. The blonde male turned around and threw the covers over his head and continued to sleep deeply. While Deidara was fast asleep on his bed, the young blind prisoner laid wide awake on a small mattress upon the floor. Her milky white eyes staring up at the ceiling with her headband held tightly in her hand. _

I rolled over trying to get to sleep, but something was nagging at me and wouldn't stop.

Sighing, I sat up and ran my fingers across the headband. Eventually I found the marking curved into it. I followed it with my finger trying to picture the engraving.

A spiral with a triangle to its side.

"Konoha. . ." I whispered softly to myself, "What is Konoha?"

I lied earlier to Zetsu. That name did rang a bell. I recognised it from somewhere . . . But I just couldn't remember.

A small tear fell down my cheek. Why couldn't I remember? What happened to me?

I laid back down staring back into darkness. The next question that came to my mind made me froze.

Who was I before?

Who could I have been to be kidnapped and held prisoner in such a place?

. . . . What if I could never find out?

What if someone knew? But I could never find them?

. . . . . . . Did I even have any friends and family back then?

Alix licked my hand lightly and I smiled slightly stroking his head. "Goodnight Alix" I whispered placing my headband back around my eyes and cuddling down beside him ready to drift into an uneasy sleep.

_**The branches blew softly through the trees as the young girl walked down the crowded path, a huge grin plastered on her face. **_

"_**Hey guys!" she cried out to her old team-mates as the ramen stall came into view. "What's up?!"**_

"_**Fukuko!" the two guys cried almost squashing her as they leapt upon her. "Long time no see!"**_

"_**Too long" she said linking arms with them, "**__**Izumo and Kotetsu"**_

_**The two grinned and dragged Fukuko towards the ramen stall, "Celebration time!"**_

_**  
"Oh?" Fukuko laughed as she took her seat between them, "What's the occasion?"**_

"_**You becoming an ANBU of course!" They cried ordering more ramen. **_

_**Fukuko glanced down guiltily, "I'm sorry, I knew how much you two wanted to join as well"**_

_**  
"Nah that's alright!" Izumo slapped her on the back laughing, "We're happy being Chunins a little longer!"**_

"_**We changed our plans" Kotetsu said starching the back of his spiky hair, "We're going to work right beside the Hokage! We'll get praise everyday and-"**_

_**  
"And become big headed?" she smirked, "After you become Konoha's top filing ninjas?"**_

"_**Hey!" they laughed pushing her of the chair. **_

I turned over silently trying to picture the two men again. I knew them. . . They were from Konoha.

Was that my home? Were they my friends?

Would they know what happened?

I placed the pillow over my head and tried to get back to sleep again. Only, the memories wouldn't stop there.

_**The rain fell silently, as the sky continued to cry. The darkness was drawing in, and yet the dark brown haired girl continued to stand with her mask held tightly in her hand. In front of her was a light blue stone, with many written names upon it. **_

"_**I'll make you proud" She whispered, "I'll show you that I can protect Konoha with my life, just like you did" **_

_**She knelt upon her knees, ignoring the muddy surface and ran a finger along the edge. She smiled faintly as she arrived at a familiar name.**_

_**  
"I won't let you down brother" she whispered, "I'll find my path and follow it proudly"**_

Tears were slowly forming my eyes. I was seeing my life pass before my eyes gradually. . . .

. . . And yet I couldn't remember any of it. None of the people, none of the events.

What caused it all to fade from my mind? Who caused it?

I sighed and wiped the tears away and tried to get comfortable on the mattress again.

Something told me, I would have to wait.

"_**It seems like just last week when we were sent on a mission"**_

_**Kakashi glanced over the top of a little pink book, "Pardon?"**_

_**Fukuko laughed and shook her head, "Head stuck in the clouds again? I meant that we never seem to get time at Konoha before we're kicked out for another mission"**_

"_**You should have known that" Kakashi said placing the small book away, "Especially since you would be off on many more places"**_

"_**True" the girl sighed, "It's hard to be a spy, but at less I have a chance of freedom and adventure"**_

"_**On that note" Kakashi said looking over as the small pug arrived back, "Ready to start?"**_

"_**Ready as always" Fukuko said performing hand-signs, "I'll be in touch soon about any news"**_

"_**Be careful, and good luck" Kakashi said watching her vanish in smoke. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_The morning sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. But no matter how bright and cheerful it was outside, a certain young blonde was feeling far from cheerful as he left Pein's office and walked back down to his room. Inside his bedroom was Fukuko, still fast asleep and comfortably resting on the mattress He muttered under his breath and knelt down to shake the girl awake. _

"Get up un"

Turning my back to him, I kept my eyes firmly shut. "Go away" I moaned.

"Wake up!"

"Go away!"

". .. It's time for breakfast un"

"I'm not hungry" I muttered. My stomach disagreed and growled loudly. The traitor.

"Fine un, stay here and starve" he said in annoyance. "No breakfast for you."

Breakfast. . . Glorious. . . Delicious. . .Somethingious. Hot crumpets with melted butter. . . toast a rich colour of golden brown . . . .Streaming hot tea. . . . My stomach growled again and I threw my blanket over my head as I felt myself drooling.

"Fine," I grinned, "Bring me back 3 slices of toast, a bowl of corn flakes and a warm mug of coffee."

"I'm not your servant un!"

"Correction, I'm the guest here. So I shouldn't have to raise a finger!"

I heard Deidara growl and slam the door loudly behind him.

Note to self; Always keep Deidara in a good mood. Unless you want your head bitten off. . . . by all 3 mouths.

Maybe he's just PMSing. Or is just cranky as his friend each morning.

I sat up yawning and tied my headband back around my eyes. Wonder if this place has a bathroom. Standing to my feet, I felt Alix's warm breath on my ankle.

"Morning" I said happily, picking him up and giving him a tight cuddle. "I guess you're hungry too"

Alix yelped in reply and leapt out of my grip.

I held my hand in front of me and walked forward until I found the wall. No broken nose this time! Following my way around the wall, I waited patiently until I found a door.

It opened easily and I walked inside. The strong smell of bleach told me it was the bathroom.

Eventually I found the sink and washed my face after taking of my headband.

"Your time!" I grinned down at Alix.

I filled the sink with warm water and chased Alix along the floor trying to take hold of him. He yelped and struggled as I screamed and got soaked.

Okay, bathing a cub, not a good idea.

"Bad Alix" I yelled as he sent half the water over my top. "If you want me to be mean, then I'll flush you down the toilet!"

Alix growled and continued to struggle.

"Fine" I smirked finding the shower head. "You asked for it"

Aiming towards the source of the yelping, I turned it on at full blast. The force sent me falling back into the bath but I kept a firm hold. The cub won't escape this time! The shower head sent a whole gallon towards the cub. His yelps told me he had leapt out of the sink and started heading towards the door. I smirked and turned the shower head towards him. "No hiding now!"

"What's going on in here un?!"

Whoops. Please tell me he was standing in the doorway.

His wet hand pulled the shower out of my hands and the water slowly dropped away.

"Oh . . . Morning" I grinned innocently still sitting in the bath like a Moron .

"What happened?"

I could tell he was still annoyed, even though he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Well. . . .Alix needed a bath, but refused so I got the shower, and turned it on. It was wildly and well. . . ." I smiled my sweetest smile I could, "So it wasn't our fault, just the stupid shower"

Flirting was something I rarely did. No male would fall for one of my fake smiles and goofy laugh. Yet, Deidara just sighed and helped me out of the bath.

"Nest time, don't touch un" he said dragging me back to the bed. "You need to get changed un, you're soaked and could catch a cold."

That's it? No yelling, no arguing, no nothing? Only, a concern of me catching a cold?

"I haven't got any other clothes" I said faintly, "I never had the money too."

"You can borrow something of mine un" he said tossing a few clothes towards me. "They might be a bit too big though"

I stared at him with wide eyes. From cranky to annoyed, from annoyed to concern, concern to helpful. Deidara was a weird one alright.

"You might want this" he continued taking my hand and placing my headband onto it. "You left it in the bathroom"

"Thanks" I said quickly closing my eyes again. I hate people seeing my eyes. It was creepy, knowing that they were staring straight at me, and yet my blind eyes could not see them.

He didn't reply, he just stood in silence as I tied it back around my eyes.

"Deidara?" I said tilting my head. "Something wrong?"

"No un" he said quickly, "Just get changed and eat your breakfast, it's on the drawers. I'll be waiting outside. We have a mission so don't take forever un, Sasori-Danna doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"A mission?"

The door slammed shut before I could even finish my question.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sunlight washed over Fukuko as she stepped out of the dark damp cave. Beside her stood Sasori hiding within his puppet like a vampire hiding from the sun, and Deidara who was still as annoyed as he was earlier. Ignoring the negative attitudes of the two men, Fukuko skipped cheerfully along in a long black pair of trousers, and a dark blue t-shirt, that had fish-netting across the collar. Being too big for her, Fukuko had tied a purple ribbon across her stomach so it remained tight. _

It felt so wonderful to feel the sun light on my skin and having the moment to enjoy it!Grinning happily, I skipped along. "So what's the mission from Big P?"

"We need your stealing skills to help us break into a village and steal a scroll un"

I laughed nervously and stopped in my tracks, "You want me to steal what? No seriously, what's the mission?"

"There will be no arguing" Sasori said darkly, "If you refuse or fail in this mission, you will certainly be killed"

No win situation. . . I sighed and ignored the threats. If I refuse, they kill me. If I succeed, I turn into a criminal like them. . But if I was caught. . . I smiled wickedly. Then I won't hesitant to hand them over to the ninjas and run free again. 

"You'll be fine un" Deidara said taking my wrist and pulling me along, "You're good at escaping. You got pass me twice."

"But that was easy" I said before I could stop myself. "I mean. . ." I laughed nervously, "There was only one of you, and there's a whole village of them"

His grip tightened on my wrist and stayed silent. So much for keeping him in good mood. Another thing I fail at. 

I turned my attention to Sasori and tried to start a conversation with him instead. "So. . . What's your favourite colour?"

He ignored me like Deidara and I glared in annoyance. They could at less try treating me with respect. 

I growled and kicked at the ground but regretted it at once. When I heard a stone thud against Deidara's head. 

I whistled innocently and looked away. Maybe Deidara has a split personality, I thought as he dragged me along. One day his nice side talks, and the other his grumpy side takes over. Or maybe there's two of him!

"Hey Deidara" I asked him, "Do you have a twin?"

"No un" Deidara said confused, "Why?"

"No reason." I shrugged, "You just seem more annoyed lately. I wouldn't mind too much if you wasn't using my arm as a stress ball."

His grip loosen quickly, "Sorry un" he apologised.

"No problem" I smiled, "You can make up for it by buying me new clothes in the village"

"Fine un"

Time dragged as we walked silently along. On and on and on and on and on and on. My legs begun to ache and I was growing more tired from the past sleepless nights. 

"I spy with my little eye" I yawned, "Something starting with D"

I looked around, dragging my feet along. "Darkness!" I cried, "I'm good at this game"

What? … No one else would play with me. 

"I'm bored!" I whined, "Can we rest yet? My feet hurt!"

"No" Sasori growled.

"Please!"

"No un" Deidara said.

I love this game. 

"Rest!"

"No"

"Rest!!"

"No un!"

"REST!"

"NO!"

I fell silently and pouted, "I don't like this game."

"You're weird un"

"Not" I whined again, "I'm sleepy and my legs hurt!"

"We'll take a break in an hour" Sasori said, "If we stop here we're sitting ducks."

Another whole hour?! I pulled my hans free of Deidara and crossed my arms stubbornly. "I .. Want.. To.. Rest .. Now" I said slowly. 

"Fu Hina we can rest later un!"

"Now"

"Later"

"Now"

"Come on un!"

"Now"

"Move now!"

I paused in thought as an idea came to me. 

"Deidara" I purred, "Can you carry me?"

"C-Carry you un?!"

"Please" I pouted, "I'll be so ever grateful"

If flirting worked once on Deidara, it must work again! And sure enough it did. 

5 minutes later I had my arms wrapped gently around his neck as he carried me on his back. 

I sighed lightly and rested my head on his shoulder. The wind blew through his hair and sent it tickling the back of my neck. I giggled and closed my eyes breathing in his scent. It made me dizzy and sleepy even more then I already once. But it also made me feel safe and protected, even though he was a S-classed criminal. 

I smiled lightly as I fell into a deep sleep. "Deidara. . ."

**Fukuko made her way silently across the forest in her new disguise. She had transformed herself into a red haired girl with dark blue eyes. She wore a tight leather outfit that held her many daggers. **

**  
She came to a halt and narrowed her eyes as she sensed something behind.**

She turned with a smile and bowed as source emerged from a tree trunk. The person looked down at her with yellow eyes as his snake like tongue swayed in front of his pale face. 

**  
"Good evening, Orochimaru-Sama"**


	11. Chapter 11

_The wind blew softly through the village, blowing pass the trees. The village remained peaceful, unaware of two men standing outside its gates. The shortest had climbed out of his puppet and was standing impatiently beside the blonde. The blonde laughed nervously as called over his shoulder again, trying to wake the sleeping girl upon his back._

"Fu Hina-Chan!"

I groaned and buried my face in the soft material I was resting upon.

"F Hina-Chan!"

I placed my hand over my ear as I tried to sleep.

"Fu Hina–Chan!!"

"Nani?" I muttered glancing up, "Is it morning already?"

The voice chuckled, "No un. We're at the village"

"Village?" I repeated running my hand through my tangled hair, "Oh yeah!"

I sighed and rested my head upon Deidara's shoulder again closing my eyes.

I suddenly found myself on my butt. I swore and rubbed my spine. "That was called for Deidara!"

"Was un," He said placing his hand in mine and pulling me back up, "You should have gone back to sleep un."

"…" No arguing there.

"So," I grinned, "What's the plan?"

"Disguise un." Deidara said, "We need to blend in with the crowd."

"…" I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head, "Well…"

"Well what?" came a new voice. "Something the problem?"

"Who's that?!" I cried standing behind Deidara, "Quick, eat him!"

"That's Sasori-Danna." Deidara chuckled, "He's out of his puppet."

"… I knew that." I said crossing my arms.

"What's the problem?" Sasori repeated sounding annoyed.

"Well.." I said sticking out my tongue toward the voice, "I can't really walk around as though I can see can I?"

"You can un. Just keep hold of my hand and you'll be fine!"

"But.." I said going red from the thought, "I could walk into walls or something!"

"You won't, not if I have hold of you."

"Alright…" I whispered.

I didn't understand it. Here I was, standing outside a village, planning to steal a scroll with two s-classed criminals, for an evil organisation that kidnapped me and is properly hiding secrets from me too. And yet… I was willing to go along with it. Why?

"You alright?" Deidara said placing his hand upon my shoulder. "You look rather dazed."

My whole face heated up and I nodded, unable to speak.

"Lets get this started." Sasori growled, "I hate waiting."

Creating the hand-signs, I tried to think of the perfect person to transform into in my mind. Out of nowhere a picture red haired girl with dark blue eyes. I shrugged and transformed into the girl.

"Ready?"

I nodded as Deidara's hand held tightly onto mine. I was startled slightly as I didn't felt the familiar wet lick upon my palm.

"We'll be staying in a hotel." Deidara explained as we walked into the village.

"Alright…"

"When night comes, our mission begins."

"Okay…" I said trying to concentrate on my surroundings.

The noise of the people and the sound of the carts going passed brought back memories as I walked along in silence.

"**You're going to love it here." Said a tall dark haired man. He glanced around at the crowded village centre before smiling down to the smaller girl beside him, "From what I heard, Konoha is very peaceful."**

**  
My younger self smiled sadly back at him, "I hope so."**

**  
"We'll be fine." He said confidently, "I promise you Fukuko. No more danger. We'll live I peace and happiness like we did when we were kids."**

**  
My younger self sighed and looked down at the ground, kicking a small stone in front of her, "I miss them."**

**  
He squashed her hand gently, "So do I … but mum and dad are in a happier place now. Maybe one day, we'll both be able to see them again."**

"**Together?" She smiled at him, "Both of us?"**

"**Yeah," he said hugging her, "We'll be together always."**

**  
"I love you brother," She whispered hugging him back.**

"Here we are."

I came to a sudden halt as Deidara stopped. "Where?!"

"The hotel un, and don't worry. You'll be fine."

I nodded slowly as the door creaked opened and we walked inside.


	12. Chapter 12

_The sun begun to set through the curtains as two ninjas stood inside the room. The tallest frowned as he saw the leaking pipe that dripped water upon the floor and several torn places upon the flowery wallpaper. He was about to walk out when the second made her way blindly to the only piece of furniture in the room._

"This my room?" I grinned jumping upon the bed. "I like it,"

"No un," Deidara said chuckling, "It's ours."

"What?!" I slipped upon the covers and landed painfully on my back. Uncomfortable hard bed!

"We can't leave you alone un, you'll blow the whole plan."

I groaned and placed a damp pillow over my face, "You can have the sofa,"

"There is no sofa."

"…" I sat back up in panic, "I'm sure the floor will be comfortable enough for you and your twin."

"Doubt it un."

I fell back again, holding the cushion tightly. "So… When does the mission start?"

"Tonight," Deidara said sitting down beside me. "Sasori-Danna is now checking the layout of the building. When he comes back he will tell you the directions to the scroll and then it's up to you."

"You're going to leave me alone in an unknown place to take something I can't even see?!"

My grasp tighten on the cushion. I'm so going to die.

"I'll be waiting outside in case anything happens."

That made me feel slightly better some how, but I still couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling within my stomach.

"Alright…" I muttered. "So what do we do till then…"

"Rest un," Deidara said. "We won't be able to get any tonight."

I snuggled down into the covers. Works for me! Sleeping is what I do best after all!

I screamed suddenly as I felt two arms lift me up into the air.

"Move over un."

I clinged to him tightly, "Let me down then! Now!"

"Okay okay un!"

Deidara placed me gently upon one side of the bed and rested upon the other side himself.

We laid on the bed in awkward silence for what seemed like ages.

"So…" Deidara said after a while. "What do you remember?"

I hesitated to reply. Even though I was gradually remembering myself, was it really wise to tell the ones that kidnapped me in the first place?

"I… remember my brother." I said slowly. "And… two team-mates from the village."

"And?"

I hesitated again. Why would he think I would remember something else? I fell silent as I remembered that snake tongued man. Was that want Deidara wanted to know?

"**Hmm****"**** Deidara took my hand again and pulled me into the cell, ****"****Maybe we might have got the wrong girl un, or-****"**** The door slammed shut locking me inside again, ****"****-Someone got to you first****"**

"Nothing…" I lied turning my back on Deidara. "That's all I know."

He sighed and I felt him sit up on the bed. I jumped slightly as I felt covers being placed over me.

"Goodnight un." Deidara said laying back down.

"Night…"

I drifted into drowsiness and barely noticed when Deidara placed him arm around my waist.

**The red haired girl was silent as she followed Orochimaru around the place. The underground building was like a maze. A labyrinth. She frowned slightly trying to remember the complete lay out of it. **

****

"Before we send you on any missions," Orochimaru said leading her into a dark and almost empty room. "We will need to test your loyalty with us."

"**Very well." Fukuko said with a bow, "I'm ready for whatever test you have in mind."**

**  
"That's what I like to hear," He smirked, "The test will be tomorrow, meet me in the dudgeons."**

**  
"Hai Orochimaru-Sama" She replied as he closed the door firmly behind him. **


	13. Chapter 13

_The sun had set, leaving the stars to shine freely in the sky. Within the small bedroom, a young girl and boy were sleeping peacefully upon the bed. The female had her head resting upon his chest, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their dreamless sleep was suddenly interrupted. _

My eyes flickered open slowly as I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Deidara…" I whispered. "The door is open… You can come in"

The knocking continued and I buried my head in my pillow trying to ignore the noise. At that moment my pillow stirred slowly. I froze and waited for it to settle again.

I rested my head back upon it, hoping that I would squish any rats that there hiding in my pillow. My head became dizzy again as I felt a familiar warmth coming from my pillow.

"Deidara?" I muttered as I heard a thud thud of a heartbeat coming from the pillow. "I think there's a large rat in this pillow."

The knocking stopped and the door swung open, hitting the bed I was laying on.

"Deidara, Fu Hina let's go."

"Sasori?" I said peering towards the voice. If that was Sasori… then where was Deidara?

"I'm coming un,"

I freaked as my pillow rose, pulling me up gently with it.

I was sleeping on Deidara?!

My face burnt red as he placed me aside and stood up.

"You alright Fu-Chan?," He said taking my hand, "You look rather red."

I nodded, my face burning even darker. "I'm fine."

We left the hotel quietly, trying not to draw anyone attention. I could tell that it was in the middle of the night, by the hooting of the owls, and the dew upon the grass that brushed against my feet.

"Ready?"

I nodded as we came to a halt.

"When you enter, go straight on till you come to come to a wall. Turn left and be careful. There are several rooms along the corridor, and there would be several ninjas inside."

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling nervous again. I couldn't do this, I get caught when I try stealing bread!

"It's the third room on your right."

"Got it," I said, praying that I was right.

"Good luck un," Deidara said. "I'll be flying above in case anything happens."

I nodded and held my breath trying to gain my courage.

"Oh…" Sasori added, "If you get caught, then we have no choice but to leave you."

"…." I would have smacked my head against a wall if there was one. This is a death wish.

"You'll be fine un," Deidara said clapping me on the back.

"Go." Sasori said impatiently.

I breathed deeply as I heard the sound of giant wings behind me. I stepped forward with my arm outstretched. I felt the door against my fingertips and froze. I couldn't go through the door… it would be to noisy and possibly a trap waiting for me.

Thinking quickly, I followed the door along to the wall, and the wall to the window. There was silence from inside the room, so I guessed this one an empty one. I trailed my hands along the window and felt an opening near the top. Slowly and carefully, I pulled the window down till it was large enough for me to enter.

Thankfully for once that I barely eaten, I was able to squeeze inside and lower myself upon the floor. I knelt down on all fours and crawled along the floor, using my hands as a guide to avoiding any objects that may have been laying around.

Pulling myself back up as I reached the door, I fiddled with the handle, hoping the door wasn't locked. Luck was either on my side, or I was walking further into a trap as the door swung open silently.

I suddenly froze in fear and slapped myself mentally. Sasori's directions were now useless. I didn't know whereabouts I was, and how close I was to the scroll room.

"I'm doomed." I cried.

I quickly covered my mouth as I held footsteps coming closer. I quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. My silent footsteps allowed me to continue to listen out for anymore. Silence.

I stopped and leaned against the wall panting heavily. My heart was beating wildly and it felt like butterflies were having a disco in my stomach with all their families.

"Damn," I muttered following the wall around, with my hands held in front. The wall was blank and soon I reached a dead end. I sighed. If it wasn't for that ninja, I wouldn't have been able to find my way back to where Sasori mentioned.

Turn left was the next instruction. I knelt back down and crawled along, so not to be seen by any ninjas who may be sitting in the rooms.

Third room. I stood back up as I felt a crack on the floor. There was a door there, and it was the very door I needed. I fumbled with the handle, only to discover it was locked. I sighed and stood there trying to think what to do next when I suddenly remembered the hair clip I had. Grinning with success, I managed to use it and open the door.

I stepped inside feeling pleased with myself as I felt the soft fabric of a scroll on my fingers. Grinning even wider, I lifted it up and placed it in my weapon pouch. All of a suddenly, I heard several footsteps running along the corridor.

My heart froze.

I had triggered a silent alarm.


	14. Chapter 14

_The was peaceful town, was now noisy from the waking ninjas. Deidara and Sasori was both in the middle of an intense battle. Deidara was upon his clay bird flying around dropping his bombs upon the ninja below, as Sasori had taken out his puppets. While they were battling, inside the scroll room, Fukuko was surrounded by several ninja. _

"Hand us the scroll, and we'll let you off lightly."

I shook my hand and held tightly to the scroll. As long as they wanted the scroll and I had it, they wouldn't harm me. It was part of my test. If I failed this mission I would get killed right here, right now. If I somehow managed to think of a plan and escape, then there was still a chance I would get recaptured by Akatsuki and possibly killed.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I backed against the wall. I forced myself to stop thinking, to save the rest of my sanity. I could hear the explosion of the bombs outside and the occasional clang of metal. I couldn't stand this for much longer. My breathing was becoming deeper as I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

**The red haired girl stood in the middle of the dudgeons, feeling nervous. What sort of test would it be? Why in the dudgeons?**

"**You're early."**

**  
Fukuko turned and bow as the snake master entered the dudgeons. "Hai"**

"**You must be eager," Orochimaru chuckled walking down the underground corridor, "Follow me, I will give you your test."**

"**What is it?" Fukuko asked, hiding all her nervousness and concentrating entirely on the mission. **

"**You're record said you are a missing-ninja from the Village hidden in the leaves, correct?"**

**  
"That is true Sir, we have different views on what the best way to gain power is."**

**  
Orochimaru stopped outside a cell and smirked. "Here is your test,"**

**Fukuko stared into the cell. She flinched slightly as Orochimaru opened the cell door and pulled out a man she recognised as a listed, missing in action ninja from Konoha. He was wearing torn clothes with blood everywhere. One of his eyes were black and his nose was broken. As he held out his hands to protect himself, she noticed that several of his fingers were broken too. **

"**Your test will be to kill this ninja. If you fail or hesitate, I will kill you."**

**Fukuko stared at the helpless man. She had a choice… One, kill the man and become accept by Orochimaru, allowing her to finish the deadly mission. Or two, refuse to kill the man, and attempt to save him and the other prisoners and get killed by Orochimaru. **

**  
"… Hina" The man whispered. "Hina."**

****

Fukuko snapped out of her thoughts as there was movement from the cell opposite. 

**  
"Ichigo," The stranger said crawling into the light of the oil lamps. **

**Fukuko's heart skipped a beat. Laying there in a cell… was a tall dark haired man. He was thin from lack of food and pale from the lack of air and sunlight. **

"**Well?" Orochimaru said impatiently. **

**Fukuko tore her eyes away from her brother and back to the weakened man upon the floor. Orochimaru smirked as she withdrew her sword. Blood splattered against the floor and wall as she took him from out of pain and agony. **

**  
"Well done." He smirked.**

**  
Fukuko didn't reply. She turned and walked off, her hand shaking upon the handle of her sword.**

BOOM!!

I was suddenly knocked out off my thoughts as a large bomb just outside the room. I was thrown back and I quickly covered my head as I heard pieces of the ceiling and wall crumbled to the ground. My hand slowly went along the floor, over a fallen piece of wall until I felt the clear stone floor beneath my finger tips.

Without a second thought, I quickly stood back to my feet and dashed through the broken wall and into the corridor. I panicked and ran along the edge of the wall trying to remain unknown. The scroll was held tightly within my other hand.

I suddenly tripped and landed on the ground with a thud. I need to find a way out of the battle and into safety. I rested my face against the ground. If I played dead, maybe I could wait until the battle dies down till making a run for it. As I laid there, I tried picturing where about the other two would be. Maybe if I could find Deidara, he would protect me. Crazy thought, but it was better then laying here waiting to be found out.

"**Good luck un," Deidara said. "I'll be flying above in case anything happens."**

Flying above… I stood back on my feet and held my hands out in front of me till I felt stone wall. Holding my breath and ran my hands across the wall till I found the window. Placing the scroll into my mouth, I forced it open and placed my feet upon the outside windowsill. Trying to keep calm, I placed my other foot upon the windowsill and stood up. Leaning forward so my weight was against the wall, I reached up till I felt the edge of the roof. Praying for my life, I pulled myself up.

"Bad idea!" I whimpered as I dangled from the rooftop. "Bad bad bad idea!!"

I didn't dare stop as I could hear the battle below me. Using all my strength I had, I struggled to pull myself up. My arms were now on the roof and the rest of me quickly followed. I laid upon the ceiling breathing deeply and thanking my good fortune. I took the scroll back into my hand and stood back up.

"Deidara," I called out waving my arms around. "DEIDARA!!"

He must have heard my shouting, cause the other ninjas did. I heard them land upon the ceiling around me. I whimpered and stepped as I heard them approach. My feet where now on the edge of the roof.

"DEIDARA!!" I screamed.

"Fu Hina! Run!" his voice called back.

Run?! Where?! I shook my head desperately. I couldn't jump, my feet were frozen to the spot.

"RUN UN!!"

I bit my lip so hard I felt a small trail of blood flow down my chin. Forcing my feet to move I turned on the spot and jumped.

The next second was all a blur. When I finally was able to breath and feel my heart beat calmly again, I was safely upon a bird with Deidara's hand tightly around my waist.

"You're insane un," he chuckled. "Simply insane."

I smiled faintly and rested my head against his chest taking in his warmth and scent. I couldn't argue with that.


	15. Chapter 15

_A couple of months had passed since Fukuko's first mission with Akatsuki. Since then, she had gone on several more in her red haired ninja disguise. The missions were becoming harder and harder each time, mainly because she was now listed in the Bingo book as a member of Akatsuki. She didn't know this, Akatsuki kept it hidden from her, as they continued to use her as their puppet to cover up their real crimes. _

"Fu! Can I come in?" came the deep voice of Kisame's.

"Go away!" I cried. "I'm sick and if you enter, I'll throw up all over you!"

Kisame sighed and gave up. I knew what he wanted. It was he who had grown fond my Alix and every time I went off on a mission, he would feed the wolf tons amount of food causing him to grow much larger than before.

I had refused to leave the room until I could completely remember everything that had happened, must to the annoyance of several Akatsuki members mainly Deidara, Sasori and Pein.

There was so much I was trying to understand at once. My memories, my feelings, my past, my future. It made me feel more confused the harder I tried to think.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling. It was like a whole bunch of emotions thrown into one single box and forced to try and get along.

I hit my head on the pillow as I tried to separate those emotions. Fear… for being killed. Depression… for not being able to remember anything that could have linked me to why I was here. Anger… I knew where my missing brother now was… and yet unable to do anything in this current state. Happiness… I was safe and alive for the moment… as long as I didn't try anything stupid. And a new one… a single emotion I can't remember ever feeling before. It drowned out the others as though they were pointless, meaningless, unimportant, unnecessary. It was as though… I only needed that single emotion to feel all the others. I couldn't understand it.

I giggled and rolled on to my side as Alix started licking my stomach. Alix was bigger than last time, so much bigger that I struggled to pick him up. He was on his way of becoming a strong adult wolf.

I pulled Alix closer to me and cuddled him. All those flashbacks were slowly pasting themselves together. There was just one thing I couldn't get my head around.

That Orochimaru person… Who was he? Why did he have my brother locked up? Why was I sent to spy on him? I tried to remove him from my mind. Every time I pictured him, I had goosebumps along my arms and a shiver down my spine.

I sat up in fright as I heard the door handle turn.

"It's just me un,"

I sighed in relief and laid back down upon the bed. I was behaving like that ever since I got back from my first mission. Jumpy, nervous and edgy. As though someone was about to jump out and attack me.

"Are you alright?"

I jumped again as I felt his cold hand against my forehead.

"I'm fine…" I muttered as I felt my cheeks heat up. There was that emotion again. Getting stronger each time.

"You sure un? You look really red."

I nodded silently and stroked Alix trying to calm down. If I was to stay here any longer, I would have a nervous breakdown. I could feel it coming already. But where else did I have to go?

"Deidara…" I said slowly turning my head to the direction on where I last heard his voice. "What do you know about Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru un? Not a lot, Sasori knows more about him than I do."

"Who is he?"

He knew something. He was hiding it from me. I could tell.

Deidara didn't answer my question, "What do you know about him un?"

I glared behind my headband. "I asked you first."

"I don't care un,"

I growled and turned my back on him. If I could pick him up, I would have thrown Alix at him for that. I mentally made a note to throw Alix at Kisame first.

I needed to get the truth out of Deidara somehow. I could try flirting again, but I was growing impatient so thought of another approach.

"Let's play a game." I said sitting up on the bed. "Just you and me."

"What's game is that un?"

I felt the bed sink slightly in front of me as Deidara sat down.

"Truth or Dare."

"Alright then, me first."

"But I thought of the game!" I whined. "It's my turn first!"

"Fine," Deidara muttered. "I pick dare."

"Damn it!"

I ran my fingers across Alix's furry back as I tried thinking of a challenge. If he wasn't going to play along and tell the truth, I suppose I could try and beat it out of him.

"I dare you…" I smirked, "I dare you to break into Hidan's room and steal something from it."

"Easy un," Deidara said, "I'll be back in a few seconds."

I smirked with confidence as I laid back on the bed, listening out for any cries of pain and thuds of anger.

Silence.

I pouted as I heard Deidara walked back into the room and toss something down at my hands.

"Simple un."

"What happened to the fits of temper?" I moaned rolling up the object in my hands. It felt like some kind of book. "And the cries of suffering?"

"Hidan's on mission."

He flicked my headband and took the object away from me. "I want to look at this un!"

"What is it?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"It's a big boy's magazine, so no peeking un."

"Ha-ha." I stuck out my tongue. "I pick dare!"

"I dare you to… Kiss Itachi un!"

I choked on nothing and moved my head in Deidara's direction, disbelief across my face. "NANI?!"

"A dare's a dare." Deidara said in his cocky voice. "Hurry up now."

I gulped. I was so going to die, but I wasn't going to break easily. I was determined to continue with this game until he picked truth.

So I stood up and used my hands to guide me out of the door and along the corridor. I didn't know which one was Itachi's room, but sooner or later I would walk into him, literally. He was silent like a shadow. It scared me… But I found his presence more protecting than fearful. It was the same for Kisame. They were the only two I could get along with, except for Sasori and Deidara of course.

"Got you un!"

I screamed as I felt someone's hands knock me over and catch me within his arms. I hit against their chest but quickly stopped as I recognised the familiar chuckle.

"Deidara!" I cried out hitting him once more. "Don't sneak up on me again!"

"Sorry un," He said still chuckling. "But that was really simple and you still fell for it."

"Fell for what?" I asked blankly crossing my arms over my stomach as he carried me along.

"You're out of the room aren't you? And just in time for your newest mission un!"

I groaned. Another mission? I was still recovering from the affects of the first one!

"Where are we going this time?" I asked.

"To a small village un, in the Fire Country."

"Fire Country?" I paused in thought. Fire Country… That was were Konoha was. My old hometown. The very village that may know what happened to me, and why this Orochimaru person was haunting all my thoughts.

"Okay then," I said grinning, "To the Fire Country!"


	16. Chapter 16

_The sun was raising in the horizon, its rainbow colours seeking across the sky, washing out the black from the night before. While light was able to cover the landscape once more, the large clay bird had flown once more into the sky with two companions upon its back. _

For the whole journey I was grinning to myself. I knew that once we got upon his clay bird, there would be no escape. So I tried, yet again, to question Deidara about what he knew.

"Ready to tell me everything now? Or do I have to push you off this bird?"

Deidara sighed and I could feel his uneasiness. "I shouldn't un."

"Why not?" I frowned. "It's my life, my past, I have the right to know."

"Well… If I do tell you, you have to make a deal first un."

"Okay…"

"Firstly, You must not tell anyone that I told you this. Secondly, I want something back in return."

I searched through my pockets and pulled out what felt like a squashed piece of fudge. "How about this?"

"Not what I meant un,"

He quickly took the fudge out of my hand though. "Thanks un!"

"Hey!" I pouted.

"So what do you want to know?" Deidara said after he finished eating.

"Err…" I didn't know where to start. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to start from the very beginning. "Why did Akatsuki kidnap me?"

It took Deidara awhile to reply. Whether it was because he was hesitating or thinking I don't know.

"For your information un."

"Information?" The answer left me even more confused than before. "What information?"

"About Orochimaru, un, and Konoha."

"What makes you think I know about them?"

"It will all come back to you eventually un, which is why they haven't killed you yet."

"…"

Well that made me feel a lot better.

"How much do you know about me?"

Like before, he took a while to reply. I absent-mindedly rested my head upon Deidara's shoulder while the wind blew strongly through my hair.

"We know that you were a famous spy from Konoha. You were sent on a mission to spy on Orochimaru. However, for an unknown reason, you were caught."

"Unknown reason?"

I sighed and mentally kicked myself. The one piece of information I couldn't see, and desperately wanted to know, was always the one piece that Akatsuki didn't know.

"Anymore questions un?"

I nodded slowly.

"What will happen to me if I do remember and if I don't?"

"If you do, then you will become an important part of gathering information on other villages. If you don't un… Akatsuki will find you useless and you'll be killed."

"I might as well jump of this bird and end it now." I muttered.

He chuckled and placed his finger under my chin, moving my face in his direction. My cheeks heated up at his touch. He seemed to have noticed, because he chuckled again.

"Is that all?"

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Good un,"

The next part all happened so quickly.

My heart beat painfully in my chest as I could feel Deidara moving closer towards me. I tried to move back only to have his arm wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him. I almost forgot to breath as I felt his breath upon my flushed cheeks. I couldn't escape. A part of me didn't want to even if I could. Before I released what I was doing, I found myself moving closer to him, closing the gap between us.

All of a sudden, his lips crushed down into mine. I melted into that single sweet kiss. At the moment, that strange new feeling from before came back, a million times stronger than ever before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing that emotion to sweep over me. His tongue was begging for entry against my lips. I hesitated but slowly opened my mouth slightly. He pulled me even closer to deepen the everlasting kiss.

I could hardly breath, but it didn't matter. Deidara was now my air, my oxygen. My heart was beating so wildly now, I have expected him to hear it as well. But still he refused to let me go. His tongue wrapped itself around mine and pulled it into his own mouth. I gladly explored his mouth with my tongue as we continued to kiss upon the large clay bird.

The time went so quickly to when we finally pulled away to catch our breath back.

"That's all I wanted in return un," Deidara said happily as he kept his arm around my waist.

I smiled faintly in reply and rested my head against his chest to hear his heart beating just as loud as mine.

It was at that moment did I release what that strange new feeling was…

… It was Love…

… I had fallen in love with Deidara.

**Author's note **

**Wow! This has now become my longest ever story! I have never got this far with a story before. I want to thank everyone who has left a review, therefore encouraging me to continue! Let's see if this will be the first story for me to complete! **

**I'm already thinking of a plan for a possible sequel… maybe Fukuko starts getting visions of the future - cough Deidara in the Shippuuden cough - cough Deidara fighting Sasuke cough -**

**Thanks again! And if you can all do one little thing for me… Can you all read my bf's story? I enjoy it myself, but no one else seems to read it. His name is School Stranger, and you'll see his account on my favourite authors, and the story is called Forgotten Ninja, Attack Konoha.**

**Thank you!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Deep within a forest within Fire Country, was a large clay bird. It was resting upon the ground while two people leaned against it discussing the next move after their long journey. By this time, the sun was stetting, and the darkness was slowly consuming all light. _

_  
_I placed my hands behind my head while a faint breeze blew softly pass me. It felt wonderful to be back upon the ground. The flight was exciting and scary at the same time, for there was a sudden storm which soaked us to bone. Deidara had spent most his time grumbling about his hair while I just rolled upon the bird having a giggling fit as the water droplets hit me. The best part of the trip.. Had to be the start.

"Hey Deidara…" I said standing up. "About what happened on the bird…"

"What is it un?" Deidara said. "If you're apologizing for the time you almost kicked me off while giggling, you were forgiven."

"No," I blushed faintly. "The kiss…"

"I know un," Deidara said in his cocky voice again. I could tell he was smiling. "I'm a damn good kisser aren't I?"

"No.. Well yeah, but that's not what I meant. Did you actually mean-"

A loud rustle suddenly cut me off. I held tightly onto Deidara's arm as I heard a faint growl getting louder and louder.

"What is it?" I whispered hiding behind him. "A wild vicious animal coming to devour us?"

Deidara was silent but then chuckled as the rustling stop. "Find out for yourself un."

He pulled away and stepped out of my side. My eyes widen behind my headband as I tried to grab hold of him again. "Don't let it eat me!" I cried.

All of a sudden, a large beast landed upon my stomach, knocking me to the ground. I screamed and tried to push it off as it started to lick my face.

"It's tasting me!" I screamed.

Deidara just laughed while I struggled to break free. I closed my eyes tightly as the licking continued.

A familiar soft growl caused me to stop screaming as I held out my hand curiously. "Alix?"

The wolf barked and nuzzled me. I laughed at my foolishness and stroked him as I sat up.

"Another one for the mission." Deidra chuckled.

That reminded me.

"Deidara, why isn't Sasori with us?" I asked looking up.

"Cause un, this mission needs to be done without any signs of it happening. He said that he'll stay behind, cause it will be too many people .. Un."

"Without any signs?"

"Yeah un," He helped me to my feet. "This village is more powerful and stronger than the others. If I try to act a distraction, they will realise what's happening at once. So basically, you are on your own with this mission."

"WHAT?!"

"Ssh un!" He said covering my mouth with his hand. "I can't help you on this. Sasori-Danna is right un, my moves stand out too much."

I tried to argue back, but as I was about to open my mouth, the tongue upon his hand had licked my lips. I turned red and tried to remove his hand.

"I can help you enter the building, but then you have to go solo un." Deidara said clearly unknown to me struggling to break free while his hand continued to move around my closed mouth. "The building is the one beside the main office. Find the room, take the scroll, and get out. It's the same as the others un."

"Except I have to try and copy Itachi-San?" I said finally pulling his hand away. "Silent as the shadows? And pray that I don't get caught?"

"Exactly un,"

"Great," I muttered hitting my head upon a tree. "I can't even cross a road without walking into something!"

"You'll have Alix."

"Oh yeah!" I grinned finding the large wolf and hugging him tightly. "Alix! It's time to live up to your name!"

After transforming into my usual disguise, me and Alix crept around the village. Alix was brilliant. At every scent or noise he would pull me into the shadows where we'll hide until it was safe to move again. He was my very own eyes. With his help, I found myself standing outside the building.

I knew it was this building, because of the voices from the one beside it.

"Sama said we can leave now." said a Guard. "He said he'll be alright now."

"Finally," his companion sighed. "I'm wiped out."

I waited till they had gone before opening the window next to me. I climbed inside and stuck out my hand and arms to drag Alix inside with me. After much struggling, Alix landed in the room, right upon me.

"Damn you Kisame," I cursed as I pushed the heavy wolf of me. "If I live through this, you won't!"

Alix just barked and lead me towards the door, my hand firmly held upon him.

I was becoming more cautious and aware of the traps inside the buildings. The number of scrolls I had took before had caused it. I didn't enjoy stealing the scrolls, one because I could tell by the protection and traps that they were important, and two, I was completely aware that Akatsuki was up to something bad, which may or may not include the scrolls.

I held my breath as I turned the corner. I could hear voices coming from a nearby room. I needed a distraction if I had any hope on getting past them without being caught. I couldn't rely on Deidara this time. I needed something that wouldn't seem out of the ordinary… and yet still act as a distraction.

Alix was panting heavily beside me, his fur pressing against my leg. I stopped and looked down at him with a sly grin.

"Alix, I have a little job for you." I whispered kneeling down beside the wolf. "Here's what I want you do to…"


	18. Chapter 18

_The village had suddenly came alive in the middle of the night. Lights had came on within every house as a large beast ran throughout the buildings, stealing anything he could find. The villagers screamed and ran out of their homes. _

I grinned in success as I heard a mixture of screams of terror and wolf's roars. My plan had worked. Alix was now running through the village causing all the ninjas to abandon their work and try to capture him.

I continued my journey across the corridor once the ninjas had left, wasting no time. My hands trailed across the walls. From my previous traps, I learnt that most of the room usually had a lock upon the door. So all I had to do was to open all the doors till I found one that wouldn't.

It didn't take that long. I took out a kunai and unlocked it. These ninjas over-estimated themselves. I smirked.

With my hand held out, I took a step into the room. The scroll would be somewhere in here, and I'll find it. I took another couple of steps trying to feel some sort of fabric against my fingertips.

I grinned in great triumph as the familiar material reached my fingers. It was a large scroll. I had to kneel down to pick it up.

I bit my lip suddenly as I dropped the scroll upon my foot. It was even heavier than Alix! I picked it up again and strapped it to my back. First half of the mission. Completed. I turned to walk out of the room when suddenly -

"Don't take another step!"

My heart stopped as I heard several ninjas approach me. They were all around me, leaving me no room to escape. All the triumph I had suddenly melted into fear and panic.

How on earth did they know I was here?!

The puzzlement must have shown upon my face cause the nearest Anbu answered my unspoken question.

"Wolves of that colour and type do not live in this country. Next time you should use a better distraction." He said. "Now, who are you?"

"I am in deep trouble." I muttered taking a step back. "Can I leave now? Pretty please?" I begged,

"Hey Captain, it's her! The Akatsuki girl!"

My mouth twitched at my new nickname they gave me. Akatsuki girl? What, did they actually thought I worked for Akatsuki? I was their prisoner not employee!

"Should we take her to Ibiki for interrogation?"

Interrogation… I took another step back. If I said anything about Akatsuki… next time I see them, they'll kill me.

"Take her to the Leader." The Captain said, "He'll know what to do with her. The rest of you search the village! Her partner has to be hiding someone around here."

"Hai!"

"Come with me girly, and we'll go easy on you."

I backed into the wall shaking my head. I felt a windowsill to my left and slowly edged towards it.

"You don't want to fight us." An Anbu said. "You'll be killed instantly, and we need you alive."

"You're right," I admitted. "You need me alive… and I can't fight you alone."

I didn't know what suddenly caused me to suddenly act they way I did. Maybe it was just the fear of death. No matter what choice I had, they all lead to death. If I went with them, I'll be questioned. If I said nothing, I'll be tortured and slowly rot in jail. If I did speak, Akatsuki would hunt me down and kill me. Even way… I would die slowly and painfully.

Whatever it was, it was a reaction I couldn't prevent. I suddenly crashed through the window, the glass stabbing into my arms like daggers. I covered my head with my arms as I felt the wind whiz pass me.

My voice was lost in the wind. Death was only a few seconds away. A quick and simple death. With Deidara no where around to catch me, I was going to hit the ground.

A loud roar echoed around me as I landed upon something furry and soft. Before I could sit up and it suddenly shot off away from the Anbu.

"Alix?" I whispered running my hand along the furry beast.

My wolf barked in reply. M own wolf has saved my life.

Tears slowly ran down my face as I buried my face into his fur. This was getting too much for me. I feared death more than everything… and yet no matter where I went, death would come looking for me. It was affecting me more than I thought it was…

There was only one thing I was certain of now… If I wanted to live, I couldn't do this alone.

"Find Deidara!" I yelled to Alix wiping the tears away. "Find him before they do!"

All of sudden, I was knocked off the wolf and hit a nearby tree. I clutched my head as I felt terribly dizzy. Several growls and snapping of teeth told me Alix was engaged in his own battle, with several other dogs.

I pulled myself to my feet as I looked around helplessly. I could run off now and try to find Deidara, but I couldn't leave my own wolf here to fight for himself.

I crawled around on the ground till I could find a large branch that I could pick up.

"GET OFF MY ALIX!" I screamed swinging the branch towards the unfamiliar barks. There was a loud growl as one of the new beasts bit into the branch and tossed it aside.

I stepped back again trying to think of a new idea. If could try calling out, but the Anbu would find me. I had no choice. Alix was getting torn up by the beasts, and they were too strong for me.

Alix meant more to me than my own life, I thought. I was just a death magnet. It was my almost like it was my calling. Alix just got caught up in it. The wolf had no reason to die…

"DEIDARA!" I screamed on the top of my voice. "DEIDARA!!"

The snarls continued as did my screams of help.

Eventually it sounded as though someone had answered my calls. Footsteps came towards me and I ran towards them, not caring at the time who it was. I refused to let Alix suffer any longer.

"Don't move."

I froze. That voice wasn't Deidara.

"Please," I said the tears rolling down my face again. "Call off the dogs. Leave Alix alone."

He must have been the owner of the dogs, because the snarls suddenly stopped. A small yelp told me that Alix had fell to the ground.

I rushed over to his side and held him tightly in my arms. Warm blood trailed over my arms. I whispered softly to Alix while stroking his torn fur. He couldn't die… Not now…

A painful thud suddenly hit the back of my shoulder blade. I fell to my knees. My Jutsu vanished as I collapsed onto the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

_Deep inside the hidden parts of Konoha was a cell room. Ninjas stood outside it, guarding the room from anyone going inside or outside. Inside the room, was Fukuko. She was pale and there were rings beneath her eyes as though she hadn't slept in a while…_

I leaned against the wall, wrapping my arms over my legs, and rested my head upon my knees. Back and forth I rocked myself gently. Maybe I was hoping that I would just fall asleep and stay that way, or maybe I was hoping that my mind would just slip out of my head.

Every time I tried to clear my mind, the image of Alix laying bleeding on the ground came back. Wounds slashed across his thick fur, teeth marks dug into his neck.

I shivered and banged my head against my knees, ignoring the tears that suddenly leaked out of my eyes. I didn't know where he was, or wherever he was safe.

The next thought caused my tears to flow down my cheeks.

Deidara.

I didn't know where he was or what happened to him. He didn't come to my rescue and I couldn't hear him in any of the cells beside me.

There was only one suggestion I could think of. I had placed my safety with him, only for him to desert me. I barely noticed that my rocking pace had sped up. He just left me and Alix, all alone and in desperate need…

A sudden pain shot through my chest. I bit my lip to stop myself looking anymore pathetic than I already did.

It hurt more than any of my previous injures. It felt like a thousand kunai digging through my skin. All kunai white with the burning heat.

I clenched my fists tightly and tried to fight the pain away.

I didn't want to think. I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to feel anymore.

Was this what love is truly about? Realising the bond you share not only had the power to make you the happiest person in the world… but also the power to destroy your very being?

I didn't want to care. I didn't want to exist. I didn't want to love anymore.

I removed my headband to wipe my tears away. My tears were salty against my lips. I must have looked like a mess.

I laid upon the cold stone ground with my headband tightly held within my grip. Maybe I was just over-reacting…

Deidara will come back. He had too. If he really felt the same for me… he'll come to save me won't he? He kissed me… but… anyone could turn around and kiss another. They didn't have to have a meaning behind it.

Nausea was building up in my stomach. If he did care, he wouldn't have deserted me in the first place.

"Foolish…" I whispered, my voice cracked from emotion.

Surely if someone truly cared for someone, they would place themselves in any danger to protect them? Climb any mountain, swim any ocean, and brave against any enemy to save the one they love?

"Foolish…" I whispered again. "Just foolish…"

I was being foolish. No one did that anymore. No one cared anymore. Why would someone place themselves in danger of being caught just to save a single person would they could easily replace?

I cried out and banged my head against the wall. Warm substance tickled down the side of my head. I was foolish… Deidara never really cared. He was Akatsuki… and all they wanted me for was information. I was a machine to him. Something that could be forced into telling all the secrets it knew.

I would never be anything else.

"Make the pain stop…" I wept as a rich metallic taste entered my mouth.

My head was now spinning.

Why did I care for him then?

His laugh that always left my heart a flutter… His eagerness and over-confidence… His scent that left me in a daze… His warm touch of his arms around me… The protection I felt whenever he was around… The feeling as though, nothing could come between us.

"Foolish…"

Darkness fell over me as I collapsed onto the floor. My blood had formed a small puddle onto the floor which my hand with my headband fallen into. Maybe it would go away in time… several months locked up in the cells would cause me to lose my sanity… and hopefully my thoughts as well.

Hopefully… I could forget about him. Such wishful thinking…

**The slime covered walls told her that she had reached the dudgeons once again. She no longer had her disguise on, but instead was walking around as herself.  
**

**  
It was the middle of the night, and she knew that one mistake could destroy her mission. However, not even the thought of death could stop her. **

**Fukuko crept pass the cells silently. Most of the prisoners crept back into their cells. She could sense the fear from each of them. **

"**Hina…" She whispered. "Does anyone know where Hina is?"**

**The prisoners that had not hid away pointed her into the direction. She recognised the cell because of the blood upon the floor in the one beside it. **

**She knelt down and pressed her hands around the bars. "Hina…"**

**The tall dark haired man moved suddenly, and crashed into the bars. His long pale hands reached out for her between the bars. **

"**Fukuko…" He whispered running his hand over his sister's face. "Is that really you?"**

**She nodded and placed her warm hands over his. Tears ran down her face as she saw his white face in the light of the torches. **

"**It's really me Ni-san…" She said.**

**He smiled. For a moment she could see the happy and warm face of her brother again. His eyes twinkled in the light as he tried to pull her closer to him. **

"**I thought you were dead…" She whispered trying to keep hold of her brother, as though afraid he would vanish if she was to let go. **

"**No…" he whispered back. "I'm worst then death…"**

"**I'll get you out of here," she said as he rubbed her endless tears away. "I promise you. I'll break you out."**

"**No," He said shaking his head. "You'll get caught and imprisoned just like me."**

"**I don't-" she begun. She was suddenly cut of by footsteps coming down the stairs. The siblings glanced up in fear. **

**Hina quickly pushed her away and crawled back into his cell. "Go!" he hissed. "Leave me, and save yourself!"**

"**I won't leave you!" She whispered back hastily. "I promise you!"**

"**Go…" he said again, his voice suddenly softer. **

**She bit her lip as fresh tears appeared. After one last look at her brother, she dashed out of the dudgeons. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Cautiously, a group of ninjas entered the jail cell within Konoha. When they emerged minutes later, they held a young girl within their grip. She was pale from her head wound, and her eyes shone with fear and tears as she peered around as though trying to figure out what was happening. _

Footsteps and rough hands had awoken me from my past nightmare. I could feel the hands grip themselves around my arms, and drag me along with my toes trailing across the floor.  
Maybe if I was thinking straight, I would have noticed on how their grips were gentle. They didn't want to cause me any pain.

I snorted, the familiar taste of dry blood entered my mouth again.

I most have been a tragic sight to see… I could almost feel their guilt and anxiousness.

My headband that was loosely held in my hand was suddenly taken by one of those dragging me. I didn't fight back, I didn't need the headband anymore.

A creaking noise told me they had open a door and pulled me inside a room. There was a strong smell of cigarette smoke in the room. I tried not to gag as I was pulled into a chair.

"Hokage-Sama, This is her."

"Hokage-Sama?"

My eyes widen. Hokage… That could only mean…

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Konoha." came an aging yet gentle voice. "Do you remember this village?"

I nodded slowly. "Konoha… was my home. At less… I think it was." I placed my hand on my head as confusion begun to drift around.

A clang of metal, which properly meant my headband was being placed upon a desk, only a couple of feet away from me. Footsteps headed towards the door, leaving me and the old man alone.

"Do you remember your name?"

I nodded again. "Fukuko…"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

I shook my head.

The Hokage was silent for a while. I wasn't sure on what he expected me to do or say, so I sat in silence.

"What do you remember?"

I kept my silence as the memories all flashed back at once. Slowly… I begun to stuck the pieces together… in order, so I could understand the horror in my past.

"**You****'****re going to love it here.****"**** Said a tall dark haired man. He glanced around at the crowded village centre before smiling down to the smaller girl beside him, ****"****From what I heard, Konoha is very peaceful.****"**

**  
My younger self smiled sadly back at him, ****"****I hope so.****"**

"I had a brother…" I whispered. "His name was Hina… We moved to Konoha after my parents' death."

"**Hey guys!****"**** she cried out to her old team-mates as the ramen stall came into view. ****"****What****'****s up?!****"**

"**Fukuko!****"**** the two guys cried almost squashing her as they leapt upon her. ****"****Long time no see!****"**

"**Too long****"**** she said linking arms with them, ****"Izumo and Kotetsu"**

"I had friends here… I was happy… I begun to train… and was soon a high ranked ninja…"

**The rain fell silently, as the sky continued to cry. The darkness was drawing in, and yet the dark brown haired girl continued to stand with her mask held tightly in her hand. In front of her was a light blue stone, with many written names upon it. **

"**I****'****ll make you proud****"**** She whispered, ****"****I****'****ll show you that I can protect Konoha with my life, just like you did****"**

"My brother was killed on a mission…"

My throat became tight. The memories were coming back, hurting me deeper and deeper as more recent ones appeared.

"**Ready to leave?" asked a young silvered haired man wearing the same mask and white outfit as the browned haired girl who approached him. **

"**Hai" Fukuko replied her hand held tightly on the sword handle on her back. **

"**Let's go"**

"Then… I was sent on a mission… It was a solo one… I was to act as a spy."

**She turned with a smile and bowed as source emerged from a tree trunk. The person looked down at her with yellow eyes as his snake like tongue swayed in front of his pale face. **

**  
****"****Good evening, Orochimaru-Sama****."**

"I was to spy on someone called… Orochimaru."

"**Before we send you on any missions,****"**** Orochimaru said leading her into a dark and almost empty room. ****"****We will need to test your loyalty with us.****"**

"**Very well.****"**** Fukuko said with a bow, ****"****I****'****m ready for whatever test you have in mind.****"**

**  
****"****That****'****s what I like to hear,****"**** He smirked, ****"****The test will be tomorrow, meet me in the dudgeons.****"**

"I was given a task by him…"

**Fukuko stared into the cell. She flinched slightly as Orochimaru opened the cell door and pulled out a man she recognised as a listed, missing in action ninja from Konoha. He was wearing torn clothes with blood everywhere. One of his eyes were black and his nose was broken. As he held out his hands to protect himself, she noticed that several of his fingers were broken too. **

"**Your test will be to kill this ninja. If you fail or hesitate, I will kill you.****"**

Tears slowly begun to fill my eyes. My voice was becoming weak from emotion again. Yet, the Hokage waited patiently for me to finish.

**Fukuko****'****s heart skipped a beat. Laying there in a cell****…**** was a tall dark haired man. He was thin from lack of food and pale from the lack of air and sunlight. **

"I saw... My brother… he was held captured…"

"**I don****'****t-****"**** she begun. She was suddenly cut of by footsteps coming down the stairs. The siblings glanced up in fear. **

**Hina quickly pushed her away and crawled back into his cell. ****"****Go!****"**** he hissed. ****"****Leave me, and save yourself!****"**

"**I won****'****t leave you!****"**** She whispered back hastily. ****"****I promise you!****"**

"**Go****…"**** he said again, his voice suddenly softer. **

"I crept down to see him… I escaped before I was caught…"

**I watched my younger self as she picked herself up from the forest floor. She was bleeding heavily from a large cut across her head. She slowly removed her blood covered hands from her face to reveal a large slash across her eyes. The girl walked endlessly around, screaming from someone to help her. **

"… That's the last thing I remember… before waking up… with this…" I pointed at my eyes.

"You know nothing of what happened between then and Orochimaru?"

I shook my head.

There was another awkward silence. I almost lost my breath as he mentioned the one think I tried to forget.

"What happened with you and Akatsuki?"

"I was a prisoner…" I whispered. I didn't know why I was explaining all this to him… He would never believe me. Yet, I had nothing else to lose now.

"They sent me out of missions, with two of them." I continued. "They threatened me with death if I didn't do what they wanted."

I balled my hands into fists and banged them on the table cursing myself. "I helped them! I helped them steal from villages! I helped them place villages in danger! All because I was too afraid of what would happen to myself!"

I burst into tears again and hit my head upon the table.

"I'm a coward…" I whispered after a while. "I'm just a selfish coward… Maybe that's why he left me…"

I glanced back up in the direction of the Hokage. "You must believe me… I'm telling the truth. I tried to escaped, but I was caught each time…"

I was taken by surprise as I felt a pair of arms pull me into a warm and comforting embrace.

"I believe you… I can see the truth in your eyes." The Hokage said gently. "It was entirely my fault. I should have never placed a young ninja on such a mission."

"Hokage-Same…" I said slowly confused once again.

"We will speak again, but for now, I bet you are hungry."

Hungry… I had forgotten about food after my sudden depression. I didn't realise how hungry and tired I was till that moment. I nodded slowly as the Hokage pulled away from the hug and ordered for some food to be sent.

Never before did I feel such faith and relief. I was home. After all that happened… they had forgiven me and most of all, believed me.

I smiled weakly to myself. I must have really looked like a mess for such pity.

**Author's Note**

**Woot! Chapter 20 is finally out! Since it was the twenthy chapter, I decided to go for a recap of all her past memories and show them in order, for anyone that had became confused. **

**I know, the Hokage is way to forgiving in this, but Fukuko is safely back home now, and out of harm's way. And don't worry, I'm only half way through this story! There's properly about another 10 chapters to go... **


	21. Chapter 21

_A faint breeze entered a hospital, tossing the curtains out of the way. If someone was to walk inside, they would have to cover their eyes. The sunlight reflected of the white tiles of the room. The room was nothing but white. The only hint of colour was a small flower upon the table by the bed. However, to the girl laying on the bed, it didn't matter. _

I sighed faintly as I turned on my side. The Hokage sent me straight to the hospital after out meeting. I wasn't that bothered… but there was nothing physically wrong with me.

It was Alix I was worried about, and even though the Hokage had told me several times that he was being looked after by the best of the best, I couldn't stop feeling guilty.

He was my reasonability, and I let him get himself get injured. All because I was foolish enough to try and rely on someone who had abandoned us.

I sighed and placed my head on my knees.

Each time I even thought about… him… it hurt. I couldn't think about him. Not if I wanted to keep the rest of my sanity.

I had became close to making myself forget, from the small things to the large and extreme. From attempting to jump out of the window, to banging my head against the wall.

After all, if I managed to forget my entire past in one incident, why couldn't I do it again?

Maybe that was the real reason the Hokage had me in here. He was afraid I might try something.

I growled and stood back up. I needed to forget, and if he wasn't letting me repeat my amnesia, then I'll just have to distract myself.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened. Silence.

Grinning I opened the door and tiptoe down the corridor. Maybe a walk around the village would clear my mind. I wonder how much it changed since the last time I was here…

I found the exit easier than I expected. It wasn't until I opened the door, did I realise how much I missed my freedom. The wind blowing gently through my hair, the singing of birds, the sun's rays against my face. How I missed it all.

I stuck to walking beside the buildings, trying to remember which way I went. I couldn't stop grinning as I finally heard the happy chatting of people around me. The tension was relaxed, and I could feel at ease.

"Is that…"

"It couldn't be!"

All of a sudden, I found myself tackled to the ground. Two cheerful figures beside me, cheering loudly.

"FUKUKO!"

"We heard a rumour you had returned!"

"We thought we were dead!"

I froze as the voices rung with familiarity. Where had I heard them before?

"Izumo?! Kotetsu?!"

"That's right!!"

"You remember us!"

I was pulled back to my feet and squeezed into a tight bear hug than another.

"Of course!" I cried hugging them back, "How could I forget such a crazed out team-mates?"

"This means a special treat!"

"But we can't leave our post!"

"Post?"

"That's right!" Izumo said cheerfully, hitting me playfully on the arm. "We finally got to work for the Hokage, like we wanted!"

"I remember that!" I said rubbing my arm, "I said you would turn out to be the big headed world's best filing ninjas. Looks like I was right,"

"Hey!"

I whined as I was caught in a headlock.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Only if you say please!" Kotetsu laughed rubbing the top of my head.

"Pretty please!" I whimpered.

They chuckled as they released me. I straightened up and pouted.

"That's not fair. Two against one."

"You should be use to it! We heard you managed to escape from Akatsuki!"

My happiness was swept away at that moment. I managed to smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Well… Not quite."

"Tell us the story!" Kotetsu said.

"How did you manage to survive for so long?"

"How did you find food?"

I hesitated. "It's a rather long story."

"It's not like we have anything else to do," Izumo added. "We just have to stand here and watch everyone who enters the village."

"Well…"

"Please!!"

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll let you know whatever you want."

As I told my story, I felt their attention upon me. I begun to feel like my old self again. In the end I got what I wanted. I was distracted for a moment, and was in the company of my two old friends. Even after my story, we continued to chat. They helped me remember more of my life here in Konoha, and even remember what my brother was like.

"He was over-protection," Kotetsu whined. "Whenever we went on a mission or to a festival, he would always threaten us that if we didn't bring you back in one piece, we wouldn't be able to walk for a week!"

"He was fun though," said Izumo, "When we all managed to beg him to come along with us, we always had tons more fun."

"Remember that time when we all went down to the Sakura festival? He pushed you right in the water cause you tried to get him to wear the kimono!"

"And you were laughing cause you said it looked more like a dress!"

I smiled faintly.

"Hey, isn't the festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Fukuko, Wanna come with us? We'll be helping with the decorating."

"Decorating?" I had the mental image of me clinging to a ladder while trying to hung flowers on a pole I couldn't even see. "Umm… maybe not. But I'll be there! See you around… Well you know what I mean."

They laughed and clapped me upon the back. "Well, we'll see you there!"

"Oh…" Izumo said mysteriously. "You have to bring a date."

"A date?" I frowned at them. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura festival is for lovers!" Kotetsu said quickly.

A sharp cry of ow, told me he had stepped on Izumo's foot.

"If you don't find one, we can go together as friends! Like old times."

"Like old times," I smiled.

This was the sort of distraction I needed. If I could restart my life and continue it from before it went wrong, I would be able to live normally.

But…

I glanced behind me into the silence of the forest as I walked on. Would it be enough to make me forget?

_A small smirk formed upon the watcher's face. His visible silvery blue eye watched her every moment as he hide himself within the treetop. He had heard everything they said and already came up with a small plan. He opened his fist to reveal a small clay bird. The bird stood up and flew off behind him._

_  
"Festival un?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_The moon was barely visible through the thick grey clouds. The night was motionless and darker without it. Yet, a small stream managed to fall through a window and into a rented room. Hanging upon the door was a long elegant black kimono, decorated with light pink Sakura petals. It was a gift from two team mates, and resting upon the bed, with her headband upon the bedside table, was the third team mate. She was sleeping peacefully, when a sudden knocking woke her up. _

I yawned and pulled the covers over my head.

Knock Knock.

"Ok, Okay! I'm coming,"

I slowly got to my feet and stretched. I could tell it was still night time, by the silent outside. Using my hands to guide me safely to the door, and fiddled with the lock and opened it.

"Hello?"

No one replied. I couldn't even hear them breathing.

I frowned and slammed the door shut in annoyance of having been woken up for nothing. However, when I was heading back to my bed, there was the knocking again. Only this time, I discovered it wasn't coming from the door, but from the window.

Thinking it was a twig tapping on the glass, I snuggled back into my warm bed.

Knock Knock.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I cursed. I got back out and move over to the window. Throwing it open, I yelled. "There! Now let me freeze in peace!"

"Very well then un,"

I froze. That voice was the last I wanted to hear. Regaining myself, I glared angrily. "What do you want?"

"I was just passing, and thought I'll drop in to say hi."

"Hi." I growled, slamming the window closed again.

The window was suddenly blocked. I stepped back upon hearing him enter the room.

"You need better manners un," Deidara said playfully.

I glared again and tightened my hands by my side. How dare he causally walk in as though he didn't do anything wrong! How dare he show up in my room, and expecting me to let him!

"Get out," I growled.

"Fu-Hina," Deidara whined. "Let me explain un!"

"No!" I said, picking up the nearest item and throwing it at him. After hearing the scattering of glass, I guess it must have been the lamp… and it missed Deidara. Damn.

"What do you want?!"

"I need to explain myself," he said quickly, properly half-expecting me throw something else. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression!" I snapped. "You left me surrounded by ninjas, and without a single clue on what to do!"

"You survive though-"

"Survived?!" My hands tightened around another item before throwing it at him. "Because of you, Alix got seriously hurt!"

Deidara sighed. I jumped suddenly as his hands placed themselves upon mine before I could pick up another item.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Fukuko, let me explain un."

My hands went numb in his. Blood drained from my face. A weird knot formed in my stomach.

He knew. All this time he knew.

Deidara pulled me back upon the bed. I pulled my hands from his and took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself.

"You knew."

I didn't ask him, I already knew he must have.

"Yeah," He explained. "It was kind of oblivious. You were our target, so it wouldn't have took us long to find you. Besides, a ninja that was thought dead by their own village, was a prefect choice."

"Why didn't you say then?"

"You felt safe didn't you? Because we called you 'Fu-Hina' you felt more relaxed un."

I couldn't argue with that. I hit my head with my hand. How could I have been so simple-minded though? They were properly laughing behind my back. Yet, when Deidara talked, he said seriously.

"What else do you know about me?" I asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you know about you?" He countered.

I gave him a blank stare. Yet again, I was in the position of rather to tell him or not. If I did, he would go back to Akatsuki and tell them everything. If I didn't, he would know I was lying.

"I was a spy for Konoha," I said slowly. "I was sent upon a solo mission, to spy upon someone called Orochimaru. But…"

"What happened?" He whispered gently.

"I found my long lost brother…"

"Then un?"

"I can't remember… something must have happened… the next memory I have is waking up." I pointed to my eyes. "Like this."

"You know more than we do un," Deidara sighed. "We thought you would be an important asset,

Because of your knowledge of Orochimaru and the Leaf Village."

I fell silent again. In the past nights within the village, I have been having more detailed dreams of my past. Details, as in; finding plans within Orochimaru's hideout, and regaining my knowledge of the Leaf's attacks and defences, and memories of each ninjas I had come acrossed.

With this information, Akatsuki would easily be able to attack the village. The village that was my home, and where my friends lived.

My distressed must have shown upon my face.

"You do remember don't you?" Deidara said. "You remember what we need to know."

I didn't reply. I didn't want to cause trouble to my village… and yet, this Orochimaru person… if he still had my brother, Akatsuki could find him, and I'll have my brother back!

But… how much could I really trust those guys? Even Deidara left me…

"What happened back there?" I asked, my voice choked slightly by emotions.

He didn't ask what I meant, he already knew.

He sighed. "It was all part of the plan."

"Plan?" I asked faintly.

"Akatsuki was getting annoyed on how slow you were taking in remembering, so they agreed for me to take you back to the village in hopes of speeding up the process."

"And now that I remember?"

"They told me to take you back, before you could squeal about us. Which is why I've been watching you for the past weeks."

I fell back upon my bed and closed my eyes. This had to be a dream.

Yet again, I was the Akatsuki prisoner. I was never free from the start. It was all part of their plan.

"You alright un?" He asked with concern.

I laughed nervously, "Oh sure. I'm yet again a prisoner of an evil organisation. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He didn't reply.

I laid upon my bed with him sitting beside me for what seemed like hours. The night had never felt so slow. However, I felt surprisingly comforted by Deidara's presence.

"Why did you come here now?" I barely whispered. "Why did you wait this long to tell me?"

"Cause un," He said. "I wanted you to remember, so you needed time to -"

"No," I interrupted. "Why now? You could have waited longer."

"Oh," He chuckled slightly. "I want to take you to the festival,"

My face heated up slightly. "Oh."

"So, is that a yes un?"

I didn't know what to reply. I was still mad at him, but it was fading quicker than I thought… Maybe I was just use to this now.

"Yeah… Okay then."

"Then it's a date," He said happily. The bed rose slightly as he stood back up. The window creaked opened as he called out, "I'll meet you there. I'll be in disguise, but you'll know it's me."

And with a flutter of clay wings, silence once again filled the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_It was morning now, and the village was filled with decorations. Pink cherry blossoms were blowing their light petals in the gentle breeze. It was a stunning sight to those who could see it. For sure, the villagers thought as they watched the ninjas decorate, This would be even more beautiful than the last one. Every mind was filled with this happy thought, except one. Hiding away in her dark room, the blind ninja was hunting around upon the floor looking for her dress while desperately trying to comb down her wild knotty hair. _

I growled and threw the brush to the floor. What good would it do in tidying my hair if I couldn't even see what style I was turning it into?!!! I properly had an afro from all the wild brushing I did!!!

"FUKUKO-CHAN!!!"

Two cheery voices entered the room. Izumo and Kotetsu had arrived. I grinned and ran to the door to tackle them into a hug. "HI!!"

One of them rubbed the top of my head. "Nice hair," Kotetsu teased.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"We have great news!" Izumo cried. "Alix is now fully recovered and is getting rather lonely without you."

Alix! Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the terrible state I last came across him in. He was alright… he was alive. I couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"We're now going to pick him up for you." Kotetsu said rubbing my hair again. "He'll be great to have at the festival!"

The festival!!!

"Oh no!" I cried taking hold of Izumo's sleeve. "You have to help me!"

"Help you?" Izumo said curiously lifting his arm up and down. "With what?"

"I can't find where I put my dress!" I wept. "I can't remember how to even put on a kimono! I can't style my hair! I can't-"

"NO!" Izumo and Kotetsu said quickly.

"Why?!" I whined.

"That's girl stuff!" They whined back.

"BUT I NEED YOU!!! YOU CAN HELP ME!!!"

Izumo shook my of his sleeve and I slipped upon the floor with a thud. "We can't help you!"

"You can!" I whinged clinging to his foot as he and Kotetsu tried to leave the room.

"We can't!!!!"

Izumo shook his foot, desperately trying to free himself of me.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled clinging to his ankle. "HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"I think I hear the Hokage coming!" Izumo cried in panic.

I dug my nails into his skin in desperate attempt in dragging him back. He yelled in pain and begun to beg to Kotetsu for help.

"KOTETSU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!!!"

I growled and pulled his foot so he fell onto the ground.

"You'll help me!" I said as innocently as I could while hugging him. "You always loved to help me!"

"Not in dressing you!" Izumo wept. "I'm a man! It would be so wrong!"

I quickly released him and rubbed the back of my head as my face heated up. "Baka!"

"You said it." Izumo replied. "Look at those cuts you gave me!"

Laughter echoed from the corridor. I felt the floor moved slightly as Izumo jumped to his feet.

"Kotetsu! I'll get you!!!" He yelled running out of the room, leaving me sitting upon the cold floor with messy morning hair.

"Wait!" I whined with my arm outstretched. "I can't go to the festival like this!"

No one came back so I throw whatever I could find at the door before turning my back on it in a sulk. The first date I ever had and I can't even look pretty.

Wait! First date?! I meant just a friendly get together! Why would I go on a date with him?! And besides, I properly been on dates before!!! Properly bad ones since I can't remember any of them, but I must have!!!

Another knock upon the door distracted me from my embarrassing thoughts. Thinking it was properly Kotetsu wanting to hide from Izumo, and leapt upon the person with a roar.

"GOT YOU!!! NOW HELP ME OR BE EATEN ALIVE!!!!"

"I see your quite a morning person."

My face heated up again as I quickly released the person and stepped back. "Oh, good m-m-morning Hokage-Sama. S-s-sorry, I thought you were Kotetsu."

"That's perfectly fine." He chuckled. "I had stranger greetings, and it's nice to see you back to your old self."

"Hai!" I quickly bowed, only to hit my head upon the drawers. Why is it always me?!!

"I see you're going to the festival." He said stepping into the room. "I remember when you were always the most eager one to help. You and your team-mates would cause so much… entertainment."

I could tell in the way he said 'entertainment' he properly meant trouble. I just sat back upon my bed with a cheesy grin.

"Fukuko, I'm here to discuss more than the festival with you."

He was back to being serious. I lost my grin and nodded. After such a long time, I finally felt like the kunoichi I was once.

"The Chunin Exams this year have had some problems." He explained. "Within the second test, an intruder revealed himself to own of our Examiners."

"Who?" I asked curiously. Why was he telling me this? Shouldn't the intruder be in the cells by now?

"Orochimaru."

I froze. The image of the pale white serpent man came into my mind. The yellow splits for eyes… The long twisting tongue… The blood-thirst within those eyes. I begun to shake. The horror he brought to his countless victims…

I jumped suddenly as the Hokage placed his hand upon my shoulder. Fear must have been shown upon my face.

"He isn't interested in you." The Hokage said calmly. "Like all of here, he believe you are dead."

"I…"

I didn't know what to say or think. If Akatsuki had a sudden interest in me, then wouldn't Orochimaru? Although, if Orochimaru was already in the village, he wouldn't need my secrets of the village. But I still knew of Akatsuki secrets now, as well as his own. Orochimaru's name was a curse in the Akatsuki, which shows they were more then just enemies.

"Fukuko," The Hokage's voice said calmly through my terrorizing thoughts. "You need not to worry. Orochimaru only has one target which we know of. And it isn't you. You shall be safe tonight. Anbu will be everywhere and after the festival I shall have two guards with you."

I nodded. I couldn't speak anymore. My voice was lost within my sudden scare. The Hokage properly could still sense it for he hugged me tightly like a Grandfather would.

"I shall protect everyone within this village with my life." He said. "That includes you my dear."

Some of his calmness managed to affect me. I nodded again.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. For everything."

"Now," The Hokage said releasing me. "I hear you've been having some trouble with preparing yourself for the festival."

I nodded. Without a doubt, he must have ran into - well, they would have ran into him - Izumo and Kotetsu. I smiled faintly. They must have told him and asked for help. They were still the greatest friends I ever had.

"Kurenai will be here shortly to help you."

"Hai!"

I grinned once again and bowed as the Hokage left the room.

I was well and truly home now. I had finally found those who were so precious to me. I thought back on what the Hokage said and smiled. Without a doubt, I would protect this village and every kind hearted person with my life too.

**Author's Note. **

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have no excuse and I am ashamed with myself. -enters sad puppy dogs eyes here- forgive me! **


	24. Chapter 24

_The sun was slowly setting within the horizon, but for the villagers of Konoha, the day had only just begun. The shinobi were dashing from one place to another as they attempted to finish the last of the decorations, desperate to get back in time to prepare themselves in time. Two shinobi however, were standing on the side. One was dressed in an elegant black kimono with light pink Sakura petals; her now wavy hair was pulled back with a silver flower upon the band. Despite her graceful appearance, her eyes were staring nervously around almost as though they were not use to the freedom of light. This shinobi took no notice of her companion who was talking endlessly on. _

Kurenai stood by me at the exit of the building, chatting away excitedly about the festival and her plans that a certain jonin would ask her to dance. I barely took in anything she had said. My mind was racing around wildly with nerves. Where would Deidara be? How would I be able to find him? Would he be in disguise? What if someone recognised him? What if I fell into a large puddle of mud?

"Hey Fukuko, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my worried thoughts and half smiled nervously. "Sure… Just… Freaking out."

Most of that was true, although I wasn't sure if I would be alright or not. As well as Deidara, I was worried about the festival itself. I had never thought about my… difference from other people, but I didn't want to miss out on any part of the festival because of it.

Kurenai laughed, "No need to worry, you look great!"

That part I wasn't too nervous about. Izumo and Kotetsu always knew what would suit me best. Even though they would never boast or brag about it, they were experts when it came to beauty and dressing. I felt confident that the dress would be only to prefect for me, and as my hand trailed through my unusually soft hair, I could tell that Kurenai did a great job too.

"So, where's your date?"

My cheeks heated up at once as I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head. "D-d-date?! What gives you that idea?!"

"Oh come on," Kurenai replied with a smug tone, "You have all the symptoms of the love bug!"

"It's just a first date," I muttered fiddling with the strays of my hairdo. Fortunately, I was saved by the lovey-dovey talk by a sudden distraction. Unfortunately, it happened to be one of the heaviest things around that saved me.

I was instantly knocked off my feet as a large hairy beast suddenly tackled me to the ground. With a scream of fright, I covered my face not wishing to be covered in spit as Kotetsu's and Izumo's yells followed behind it.

"ALIX! CAREFUL!!!"

"YEAH! THAT DRESS COSTED A FORTUNE!!!"

"Alix!" I screamed wrapping my arms around the large drooling, and still quite hyper, wolf, despite the boys' protests. "I was so worried about you!"

I couldn't help but tackle Kotetsu and Izumo the second I was free from the creature. "Thank you so much!"

They relaxed and laughed, rubbing the top of my head in their usual care-free manner. "Well, we thought it would be a lovely surprise for you!"

"It's the best ever!" I beamed linking my arms within theirs, "Come on Alix, the boys are taking us to the festival!"

"Not us!" Izumo cried pulling himself free. "We got to help with the events."

Kotetsu groaned. "We always get stuck with the heavy load."

I smiled faintly. I knew what that meant. They were already planning their own back on the Hokage by arranging a series of pranks around the festival's grounds. I wasn't bothered, I had Alix with me now, and as him for my eyes, I knew I was safe.

"Alright then…" I softly pouted before clapping them both upon the back. "Have fun! And I may join you later!"

"You better!" Izumo laughed, "We need someone to take the heat for us!"

I stuck out my tongue at them, knowing they would have already left. Typical, I was going to get blamed for their trickery while not joining in for even a small one! Maybe I could persuade Deidara...

Alix's barks caught my attention. His head patted against my hand; in reply I placed my hand upon the top so he could guide me along. Kurenai must have already left, properly hunting around for her date.

I could tell that the festival was going to be a magical one, even though I couldn't see it all. I could almost feel the smiles of joy and the exchanged glances that only lovers could achieve within the surroundings. Already there was a romantic mood around.

Soft music was playing, showing that the dancing had already begun. For now though, it was a simple warm up for the slow dancing that would properly happen later.

I almost jumped as when Alix and I entered the grounds. Something was falling slowly from the heavens above. I held out my hand to catch whatever it could have been. With my finger running across its delicate surface, I realised that someone had decided on falling confetti hearts.

From even the smallest of detail, the festival had been planned to be perfect, and with the nervous knot that was forming in my stomach, it was certain to be a success.

"What should we do first?" I asked Alix, who barked excitedly and half dragged me over towards one of the stalls.

"Would you like a hamburger or a hotdog Miss?"

That wolf… always was thinking about his stomach. Thankfully for him, I had brought money with me and was able to buy him a large burger, which he greedily ate while I sat upon the bench nearby. The nerves were still going wild, and I found myself debating upon the worst possible cases on what could happen.

What if Deidara doesn't come? What if he was only set out to stand me up once more? Even though I had forgiven him for that, I still was unable to forget. Would I be foolish enough to actually stay all night and wait? I would already have to be though, to even come here in the first place.

"Would the beautiful lady like an ice-cream?"

I looked up from my lonely spot in the direction of the voice in surprise. Alix was alerted and growled from his place beside him, meaning it had to be only one person.

"Deidara?" I asked unsure. By the slight change within his voice, he must have took on a disguise.

"Would I be taking that as a yes hmm?"

I smiled faintly as he took the seat next to me, carefully avoiding Alix by the sound of his growls. I placed my hand upon the top of the wolf's head to silence him while Deidara took hold of mine and lifted it so he could place an ice-cream cone into my grip.

"So what were you thinking just then?" He asked curiously. "You look rather down hmm,"

"I thought you wouldn't come…" I admitted, taking a lick of the ice-cream. It was as cold as snow in winter, yet had the sweet taste of banana.

He chuckled, "Give a man some time to prepare un."

"Prepare what?" I said, now curious myself.

"You'll know later," He said now helping himself to his own ice-cream as I felt him shiver slightly. "Brain freeze un."

I giggled - something that I rarely did – which actually caught me off guard. I flushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice, and also hoping that it wouldn't melt my ice-cream.

"Oh… bother."

"What is it?" I asked still licking upon my ice-cream.

"It fell off hmm," He said with a disappointed tone. "Then Alix nicked it…"

I laughed and was about to offer to buy him another when he gently took hold of my hand and lifted me back upon my feet.

"All well," He sighed, properly letting Alix finished the cone too by the sudden crunching that followed. "Shall we explore the stalls then?"

"Sure," I said delightfully taking hold of his hand when the last of my ice-cream was tossed towards Alix.

Deidara lead me all around the grounds for properly a full hour. I was able to pick out the most popular games from the amount of cheerful chatter around them of friends getting together. Those I avoided, carefully pulling Deidara away if he was to start heading towards one. I didn't want to be stuck within a crowd, it would only cause me to feel more nervous then I already was. All the stalls, from what I could hear, were of games and contests. I figured I'll have to be right at one point in my life. Sometimes… one small difference from others can cause more problems then thought off.

He properly caught on, for he begun to head into a direction were the voices were less of. I grew weary of the sudden changes around. Even the confetti had stopped and the music was now only a distance voice. We were heading towards the outskirts of the village, so the rather haunting sound of owls hoots and Alix's panting started to frighten me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked clinging to his arm.

"It's a surprise hmm," He said in his usual cocky voice. "You're going to love it!"

I hope I would. I was still worried about falling in a muddy puddle – Kotetsu and Izumo would kill me.

I was suddenly startled when Deidara pulled his hands free and placed them upon my ears. I begun to panic but when I felt his warm body close to mine, guiding me onwards, I slowly relaxed once more.

"Now…" He said pulling me to a gentle stop and slowly removing his hands. "What do you think?"

I didn't know what to say. All at once I had been transported from a crowded festival, an eerie forest, to… I didn't know how to describe. I could hear the soft flutter of small wings flying around as we almost swam within the midnight fresh air. This… was magic. I could almost see the stars in the sky, like the millions of fireflies that would be flying around in the air. The wet dew of the grass slowly pressed against my sandals, showing the delicate and untouched state it was in. Soft lapping of water told me there we were properly near a lake. I could feel the moonlight's reflection floating upon the small ripples within the water.

"It's… wonderful." I whispered, almost frightened that I would break the harmony if I spoke or moved.

"I knew you would love it hmm," Deidara said slowly wrapping his arms around me from behind, a small tickle near neck as he spoke into my ear. "I couldn't let you stay with those other villagers with uneasy hmm, while you could be having a fantastic time here."

It touched me then, on just how much he noticed. Could he have been able to pick up my displeasure that quickly? Or did he somehow know it would happen?

"Would you like to see some art?"

I sighed. So much for the quick noticing… "I would… if I could see."

"You don't need to see to know its art un!" Deidara said carefully moving me along till I felt the material of a blanket by my toes. "You just need to understand what it really is."

I sat down upon the blanket with Deidara now back to being beside me. "Ok… what do you think art is then?"

"Art," Deidara explained. "Is that single fleeting moment of explosion."

I wasn't too sure I would agree with that. Explosions did hurt and cause trouble… So I couldn't understand how it would have made art. After all, when someone says art, doesn't paintings and statues usually come to mind?

My confusion must have shown for Deidara added more to help.

"Well," He said with a small poke on my nose. "You can never truly appreciate something until its gone."

"Oh…" My eyes fluttered in the cold air slightly as I now understand. "I think I get it now…"

"Good hmm," He said in delight. "Now, I can show you my art!"

Before I could even open my mouth to persuade him not to blow up the beautiful surroundings, I almost jumped once more when I had a loud bang within the sky above.

"What was that?" I whispered clinging tighter.

"Art." Deidara said in a proud voice.

It was clear that he was enjoying himself, so not wishing to ruin it so him and sighed and closed my eyes again trying to place together what was happening. On the other side of Deidara, a small flutter of wings would take to the sky and just as I grew to enjoy the sound, the loud explosion would could, my mind just picturing the small lights of colour it would have bursted into only for them to finish instantly as well.

His arm wrapped itself around my back and pulled me closer; in a natural response I placed my hand upon the top of his shoulder with a smile, enjoying the small explosions in the background. I could now understand his point before. If the bird creature of art would have continued fluttering around, eventually I may grow bored of it, the same with the colours, but because one bird would only live for about five seconds, it never lost my interest.

"I agree…" I said softly while cuddling up against him. "This is art…"

He seemed more the delighted with my response and gently kissed the top of my head.

I don't know how long I was there with Deidara, or even how long it had been since the festival was coming to a close, but all I remember was one moment I was cuddling happily against Deidara in the most beautiful place I could even imagine, and the next I was laying within his arms, just awoken from a deep and peaceful sleep.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered for the tenth time as he carried me back towards my room in the flats. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that…"

"It's alright hmm," He chuckled placing my feet back down upon the floor when we arrived. "You were just overexcited."

I nodded and took out my keys from my pocket, almost longing to fall back on top of him to sleep more.

"Oh wait…" I muttered with a yawn. "I need to take Alix back to the vet's for tonight…"

"Don't worry," Deidara said. "I'll take him back for you."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks… and Thank you again… for a great night."

"You just ask hmm, and I'll come back." He replied.

Without another word, he gently kissed me upon my lips and headed back down the corridor with Alix by his side.

I closed the door behind me as I entered and leaned against it with a small smile. So many things were slowly making sense to me now…

It's true what Deidara said, along with several others. You can never truly appreciate something until you lose it, not only in art, but in life as well. Imagine… since I had my accident, I lost everything. Not only my sight, but my memories, within which, held all my family and friends. For years I spent alone with only my confused and lost pits in my mind to keep me company. And now, here I am. Surrounded with the ones I thought I have lost, but never truly forgotten.

Having to walk down that single road of loneliness can be challenge, and many people just can't make it. But, in the end, when you reach that valley of light, you know that every step you took was worth it. It only depends on how much courage and determination someone has to make their dreams come true, for them to succeed. Without hope, the willingness to fight one for one more day fades, along with the soul and happiness.

True, I may be a total klutz and idiot at times, but I kept my hopes going. With each bruise, and every bluster, I knew I was getting closer to what I truly wanted most of all. To belong back with those I had taken for granted so long along. To let them know that it was them that kept me going, despite my amnesia.

Real happiness can never be reached, until you have lost in order to gain. As much as a difficult and tough path it is, in the end it will… _is_ worth every lonely step, every heartbroken tear and every moment you spend staring at the night sky screaming your heart out.

After all, who know that an S rank criminal would have such a romantic and sweet side? Maybe, deep down, Deidara wasn't the bad guy he appeared to be. Could it actually be with a series of bad luck, that I had actually found the one I needed? Each moment I spent with him, I felt that I was meant to be there. Each time his arms wrapped around him, I felt that I was protected. Each time his hands linked with mine, I felt that he would never let me go again. I was growing to depend on him more and more each day… Like my own sunshine that would grow into a rainy day without him.

Kurenai was right. I had the love bug, and badly.

I shook my head, trying to remove the faint heating around my cheeks that had appeared. Yeah… A foolish love stuck child.

"It's nice to see you again Fukuko. If only you could say the same."

My heart that was all a flutter seconds before, was now frozen like ice. A shiver went down my spine. That voice… it was the very same voice… that haunted all my nightmares. It was the very last thing that I had remembered before that incident…

"Kabuto…" I whispered, my hands slowly inching to the door-handle behind my back.

"I'm honoured that you remember me," Kabuto replied. "I was hoping I wouldn't end up wasting my time coming here. Lord Orochimaru would have been disappointed if I was to show up with nothing."

Of course... Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man. The very same one… that had caused all my problems since that incident.

"Let him cry," I said with a feeble glare. As I turned to open my door and ran into the hallway, something had hit me in the back and as I fell to my knees, the only thing I could remember was the sound of his voice and that dark smirk…

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it took so long to update again, but hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for that. I wanted this chapter to be perfect! Which was more work then I had thought. Anyway, I was wanted to attempt to make it more serious instead of endless jokes and stuff, so I looked back into Fukuko's past, and what it must have been like for her. Then I released, that most bits, could be connected to us. So the last few paragraphs, I was speaking properly more so from my own experience then hers. Experience in loneliness and pain to that wonderful bit of magic we call love; See? You have no idea how much I truly love you Neisan, and you'll never know all the reasons :3 there's just too damn many.**

**And yes, the next chapter will hold the finally last bit of her past! So if you have any questions, better ask them quickly! And now I'm off to bed, it's almost one in the morning lol! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Drip… Drip… Drip… Creeeeeeeak**

**The soft breath of wind seeped through the crack of the ajar door. The figure which had opened it had leaved as quickly as she came. At incredible speeds, the masked Jonin sprinted down the corridor, her footsteps silent like a ghosts. The leering faces upon the walls watched her dash from her room and out of sight, their faces masked to hide the glee.**

**Wax was tickling down from her candle, and scolding against her bare hand. Yet it cooled quickly and within seconds the burns were covered with the thick wax. The flame flicked against the speeds she was going, yet her other hand remained in front of it so it didn't went out. Without the light, she wouldn't be able to find her way through the darkness. Truly, this was the path to Hell's gates. Not even the daylight could find a crack to go through.**

**The torches on the walls had long since been extinguished, and if anyone was to catch her… It would lead to the end of her mission. Despite the mission, her focus was settled on one thing. And one thing only. Her brother that laid half to death in the cells below.**

**Her memory tracing back its steps to where Orochimaru had accepted her. Left, right, left right. The maze felt like it went on and on causing even the most skilled of ninjas to be lost in the pits of Hell. Her sprinting pace slowed into a walk once she noticed the large gate before her.**

**Sheltering behind the corner, she listened closely to the voices on the other side. One… Two… Three guards. Orochimaru must have known that the prisoners were too weak to even move… A large knot in her stomach formed and her fist clenched tighter to the candle. What had he done to them… She didn't wish to know.**

**Her eyes quickly narrowed and her hand rose in defence. Blood oozed to the ground, mixing in with the hot wax. The ninja yelled in pain, clutching his hands over his eyes from where she had forced the burning candle into. Pulling his kanata out of his hands and twisting it around so she was now holding the handle, she sliced the weapon across and left the dying man upon the ground.**

**The two had heard the commotion and were quick to respond. Fukuko ducked from a sword, and swung her leg around to bring him down. However, the ninja predicted her next move but the weight of his weapon was countering his weight, causing him to crash down to the ground. She picked up his sword and tossed it just in time to pin the third ninja against the wall.**

**He glared at Fukuko, and begun to call out. "INTRUDER!!! TRAITOR!!! SPY!!!"**

**Her heart leapt with the adrenaline rushing through her muscles. Her eagerness to free her captured brother must have been fogging over her mind. She needed as much time as possible to rescue the prisoners. Without hesitating, she ran through the prison gates and sealed herself inside.**

**Dropping her guard, Fukuko placed her hands to her mouth and called out. "HINA! HINA!!!"**

**Half slipping down the steps in her desperation, her eyes sprinted in attempt to even see the outlines of the cells. Her breath was still, though the most delicate sound would block out her brother's voice.**

**"Fukuko…" A strained voice barely whispered back.**

**"HINA!"**

**Dashing towards the source of the sound, Fukuko fall down upon her knees and frantically ran her hands along the bars for any signs of him. Soft warm hands found hers and grasped tightly onto them, soaking his hands with the blood of hers.**

**"Fukuko… You shouldn't have…"**

**"Save the talk later!" Fukuko whispered. "I'm going to get you out - nothing will stop me! Move back!"**

**Freeing her hands from his, she grasped the handle of her kanata. After hearing the shuffling of her brother moving back, the kanata slice through the air, the blade carved through the bars, knocking them down to the ground. Keeping her weapon withdrawn, her hand clashed in the air for Hina. Grasping a piece of his torn shirt, she pulled him through.**

**A nausea feeling washed over her now. She could feel his bones through his skin and the lack of muscles could barely hold him upon. Growing impatience, she pulled his arm over and her shoulders and began to move away when the cries of the other prisoners caught her ears.**

**"TAKE US PLEASE!!!"**

**"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!"**

**"Fukuko…"**

**Her brother could sense the hesitation from her stillness. Tears slowly burned down her cheeks. What could she do now? Most, if not all, the prisoners were in a poor state and wouldn't even be able to leave the hideout within being killed. But if she left them here… There was still someone waiting at home for them… Someone to cry for them… Wishing they were back.**

**"Hina… I'm… sorry."**

**Placing her brother against the wall, she settled for freeing the prisoners. Not all would be able to make it out alive… but if just one or two could… then…**

**Cries from behind the gates caused her to look back. She had forgotten about the guards outside. They would have gotten backup by now… They were properly being surrounded that very minute.**

**"Listen!" Fukuko tried to call over the desperate cries from the freed prisoners. "We have to -"**

**"LET US OUT!" They screamed, running weakly up the stairs and fiddling with the locks. "FREEDOM!"**

**"NO!!!"**

**It was too late. The freed prisoners had opened the locks and were instantly killed by the ninjas on the other side. Captives ran in every direction, trying to find even the most smallest of holes to crawl through. Screams and shouts rose above stamping of footsteps and clanging of bars against skulls.**

**Fukuko cornered back against the wall. Her brother was laying weakly, looking half conscious already. Panicking in the mist of the bloodshed, she scooped back up her brother and dashed to the far side of the dudgeons.**

**Her eyes pierced through the darkness, looking for the most smallest of cracks in the walls. Though someone had heard her pleas, she felt the faint touch of sunlight against her skin from above. After crawling upon the top of a cell, her kanata instantly begun to crash through the rocks, trying to enlarge just enough for her to squeeze through. The adrenaline made the work quicker, and through she hated to admit it, the prisoners were holding them off just long enough.**

**"Hina!" she whispered, pulling back up her brother. "Get through now!"**

**A scream echoed from just behind them. The prisoners that were strong enough to run were now being caught up to. Hina turned his yellowy thin face towards her and smiled weakly.**

**"I'm proud of you… sister."**

**"Hina! Get through now!"**

**Hina ignored her and pulled himself back up and half dragged himself towards the sounds of the screams and clanging of weapons. "I'll hold them off…"**

**"HINA NO!!" Fukuko screamed, reaching out her hand to take hold of him. Yet he was moving further and further out of her reach.**

**"Get out of here alive…" Hina whispered, moving his hands together in form of a hand sign. "Make that my dying wish."**

**She watched him tearfully as he vanished back into the crowd of darkness. Her hands were frozen in their position though hoping he would return. It wasn't till a body crashed against the wall beside her did her senses return. Wasting no more time, she squeezed herself through the hole and ran as fast as she could from the hideout.**

**"Fukuko."**

**Her body slid to halt. Standing there between the trees were Orochimaru's right hand man himself.**

**"Kabuto." She hissed, her hand reaching behind her to take hold of her kanata… only to feel thin air instead. Her weapon was left back in the hideout.**

**Kabuto's lips curled into a dark smirk. "Are you really that foolish into thinking we would just let you run free?"**

**"No… but if you were even half decent enough to… I would be grateful."**

**Anger was building inside of her. Monsters. She thought furiously. Monsters from the Devil himself.**

**"I can't do that. You now own us new bodies for experiments. Yours would be the first to the new collection."**

**"Over my dead body." Fukuko hissed.**

**"That was the general idea."**

**Fire whipped through the trees, burning everything within its path. Kabuto leapt back in time to miss the attack and quickly formed his chakra around his hands. Fukuko had vanished within the blaze.**

**Kabuto raised his head, the sun glistening off his glasses. The birds had grown noisy after the attack and had taken to flight. Watching the same birds, Fukuko leant back against a tree. Looking back at the records Konoha had, Kabuto was a medical ninja with expert control over his chakra. If she got even within arm range of him, it would be the end of her. Not even she would be able to escape from him… she had to fight.**

**Forming a series of hand signs, Fukuko knelt down to the ground and placed her palms flat down. It was the last chance she had for escape. The ground from beneath her feet began to rise higher and higher into the air, lifting even the trees from their roots.**

**Kabuto smirked at the sight and took to his stance. Trees were suddenly launched towards him. Kabuto moved forward and leapt over them to dodge. However, just as he started to move towards her, the trees lashed at him, curling their thick roots around his arms and legs and crushing his bones.**

**Not to be beaten, Kabuto formed precise chakra around his feet and kicked back. The chakra ran down the tree, splitting it in half and leaving it useless. His hands sliced through the roots gripping onto him, leaving his body to land limply on the ground.**

**Fukuko landed down before him. Her hands grasped hold of a large thick branch of the tree, ready to attack if he was to move. She wasn't going to run until made certain he couldn't follow.**

**Her eyes widened slightly when a insane laugh broke the crumbling of the trees around them. Kabuto slowly pulled himself back up, his bones fixed like they were new and his sickening enjoyment lit in his expression.**

**"This is getting interesting… But now you have to defend yourself from me."**

**Kabuto sprinted towards her, his arms out and ready to slice through her body cells. Fukuko threw the tree branch towards him. With the smirk still lit up his face, Kabuto sliced his chakra threw it expecting it to break into pieces. A huge explosion burst through the branch. The fire bomb that had been disguised as a branch unleashed its power directly into Kabuto.**

**With her arms shielding her face from blast, waves of the explosion set Fukuko back into the trees, her back slammed directly into one. Sliding down to the ground, her arms lowered to see a large crater in the place were Kabuto had previously been.**

**She paused, hesitating to move. That seemed… easy. Too easy… Something was up. A sharp pain suddenly ran through her leg. She bit her lip and pulled up the bottom of her trousers to find a large cut across her leg. Feeling her legs with the tips of her fingers, she discovered that she must have broken it when thrown back in the explosion.**

**Shaking, she rose back up and leant against the tree to catch her breath. It had been a while since she had to use chakra attacks. But… it had been a while since she was sent on such a serious mission. One that she had already failed to do. Ashamed, she begun to limp towards the Konoha direction when sudden force knocked her back.**

**Coughing up blood, she sat up shaking. To her disgust and mild surprise, Kabuto was standing in front of her. So, she thought angrily, during the first attack he slipped out and created a clone. All that time she had been wasting her needed chakra on a worthless clone.**

**"Your mind becomes easily cloudily." Kabuto remarked. "How you got to become a ninja is beyond me."**

**Fukuko growled and went to stand up when more pain shot through her chest. It felt though something was devouring her from _inside_. Her eyes glanced over his hands that was covered with the blue chakra. The match had been over the minute it started.**

**"Don't get so curious…" Fukuko muttered, trying to ignoring the weakening feeling. "It killed the cat after all."**

**Slamming her fists down on the ground, the earth began to shake from beneath their feet. A gapping hole grew from under him, and Kabuto just managed to jump back to avoid getting eating by the ground. Trees were shaken and brought down on top of him. Kabuto had to take to the air, leaping back with each crushing tree.**

**Forming another set of hand-signs, fire erupted from her mouth and sparked up a raging forest fire upon the falling logs. The flames were scorching the sleeves of Kabuto's shirt when he landed behind her. Running back at her, Fukuko just turned to take hold of his wrist and hit his other wrist away with the sole of her foot. With her hold on him, she flung him back towards the fire.**

**His body disappeared in the growing smoke and flames. The heat was growing intense, and Fukuko moved back to avoid the light burning her eyes. Her breathing grew heavier, trying to inhale more of the fresh air.**

**Dragging her broken leg with her, Fukuko edged around the fire and towards home. The Hokage would not be pleased to hear the news of her mission, and it wouldn't surprise her if she was demoted back into the Jonin squads. Right now though, her mind was one another failed task. Her brother died in order for her to escape… It was her who caused the mess. Those prisoners could have been alive and found their own way of escape… but instead their were brought to their deaths by her blindness to accept defeat.**

**The sound of cutting air caught her attention. Fukuko had hardly turned and taken in the Kabuto cutting through the air on an invisible string he placed upon a tree when blood was spurted down her face and her mind knocked into the empty pit of darkness.**

**Kabuto released the invisible thread and landed back down with a small pant. Ash from the air was mixing in with the tears and blood from her face. Kabuto smirked at his job well done.**

**"Kabuto, did you start without even waiting for me?"**

**"Gomen Sama." Kabuto said, looking back at his Master who appeared nearby. "I got carried away."**

**"Always so eager." Orochimaru chuckled and glanced down at the body. Blood was strained across her face from the large wound across her eyes. "Such a waste of life."**

**"Shall I add her to the list Orochimaru-Sama?"**

**"No." Orochimaru said with the sadistic smile on his pale features. "Leave her to the birds away from here. It would be a befitting end for her."**

**Author's Note: Gah, This story is ancient compared to the new ones I have been working on. Looking back at this shows a huge lack of detail and feeling to it - don't get me wrong, I love the plot but the way it is written… Though would too much ruin it? LISTEN UP! I will finish this story, I don't know how long it will take though. Just one HUGE question before you stop reading - Should I go back and redo it? This means making the chapters longer by including more detail and so forth? Or, are you happy with the way it is now? The style of writing I have used now, is mostly the improved (or so I hope) style I write in now. So PLEASE let me know! I would love as many tips are possible on how this could be improved!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Lost. Both within the world and her mind. For many years now all she had known was the world of darkness. Not knowing who she was, or where she was from, Fukuko moved on with her life - trying to look upon the bright sides despite her continuous bad luck. But now her life has changed into a new direction. Would this be for the better? Or would it change her completely into yet another person she'd never know?_

So… that's how it had happened… I could barely remember the strong aroma of smoke when I finally awakened. Heat was burned itself onto my skin and the hungry animals that had scented my blood was moving in around me. I was too weak move, or even scream for help… But I could remember the first time I realised I had fallen into that permanent darkness.

My eyes were burning with intense pain when tears trailed down my cheeks. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious for, but when I felt that warm hand resting upon my forehead and that hoarse voice whisper to me, the relief and joy of being saved was incredible. They had picked me up, or rather summoned a creature with rather slimy skin, and carried me to safety.

To this day, I couldn't tell you who it was that saved me from being devoured alive. With numbed senses and pure blindness, I had very little clues. It was a male… He asked me repeatedly on why I was there, and who I was, and I told him… I didn't know. He offered to take me to a brilliant medical ninja he knew, an old friend of his, who might be able to help. But I refused…

Why? Because it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Just then, I didn't want to know who I was or what I had done. After all, would you if you find yourself in a pool of your own blood while in the middle of nowhere? I was almost free in a way, the offer that I couldn't refuse. That's when my days as a free rogue begun. And how I missed it…

I pulled my legs closer to my chest, my arms wrapped securely around. Though I was still within my dress from the festival, I knew that wherever I was now, it would have been just as pitch dark as my sight. There was no warm flicker of a torch tickling my skin, nor the strange smell of incense that sometimes came with it. With my memory now complete, I knew exactly where I was.

It was the same as the last time I had been here. There were faint groans and heavy wheezing from the other prisoners, as when my hand had dared to drop to the ground. So many textures and smells were mixing up my working senses. The ground felt damp, and there was a faint sound of squeaking from the corner. Yet it wasn't moss or even rats that I could smell, but something so strong and vile that I doubled over.

My stomach knotted painfully causing the bitter taste of vomit to climb along my oesophagus. I tried to hold it in by covering my mouth, but the realization of what was creating the foul aroma emptied my stomach fluids all over the ground in front of me. It wasn't stone I had felt, and it was Death that I could smell….

Rotten corpses laid alongside me within the dungeon cage.

I couldn't bare to think what would happen to the rats once they grew tired of eating decaying flesh. I had no weapons upon me for defence and even the headband that hid my blind eyes from the world was missing.

Tears ran freely down my cheeks. Why could I remember all these horrible happenings in my past and yet the ninja within me still wouldn't rise up in my time of need? I didn't need to ask myself…. Since that tragic event any hope and longing I had in the shinobi world had died.

I shuffled away from the squeaks till I found a corner to huddle in. The side of my face rested against the cool metal bars of my prison, my hands wrapped around them. I truly was the 'Lucky Child'. I had never known anyone to have such bad luck as I did. Was this where I was to spend the last days of my life? Trapped in a world of darkness with torturing around me till I'd finally snap into insanity? Was this how Hina had felt…?

"Hina…"

My head lifted from the bars. I listened out for the coughing and wheezing around me. I wasn't the only living soul here. Maybe…. I knew it sounded crazy, but if there was even a slightest chance…. It would make all this trouble worth it.

Soft breathing was forming behind me. I shifted on the spot, trying to use my hands to see once more. They barely fitted through the gaps in the bars, but my fingers just brushed against something. Something prickly, and rather itchy.

"Hina…." I whispered softly, trying not to alert any guards that may be around. "Do you know Hina…?"

The cloth beneath my fingers pulled away sharply. The deep voice of a male merely grunted back at me. I wondered just how dark it must have been for a male not to notice a young maiden like me in a dress! Would have been a foolish thought to believe courteous behaviour could even exist in Hell.

"Please." I tried again, my voice cracked with the strained emotions. "Please, he's my brother. I need to know what happened to him."

This was one of those rare moments where I would have given anything to have my sight back. I needed to know what reaction the man was given, whether he was ignoring me or thinking something over. He was too quiet, a heart-breaking quiet. Especially when he used a sly tone to reply back that sent shivers down my spine.

"Your brother…?"

I nodded. The fragment reply was only thickening the tension of panic for there was no tense word to let me know if he was still alive or not. My voice was choked from it all, barely any sound getting through except a faint broken whine that was meant to be a plead.

"Hina… The name rings a bell."

Hope. Faint, but it was there with a leap of my sore heart. He knew my brother! There was a chance! In that fleeting moment I was almost too excited to realise that it could be bad news that I would hear. "Tell me! Tell me everything!" I yelled out, forgetting about any guards nearby.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." The man wheezed. "I'll whisper into your pretty ear."

Obeying, I leant closer so my forehead was against the bars. I could smell his breath, and immediately wanted to pull back. How long must he have been locked up for his hygiene to hit rock bottom? I almost felt pity for him until -

My eyes shot open and my hands banged against the bars as I tried to pull myself free out of his hold. He had got his hands through the bars and clutched the back of my head with his thin bony fingers. His lips had smashed themselves upon mine and I could feel his dry tongue trying to claim my mouth.

I squealed and fought back till I broke free. I could hear his laughter as I dragged myself away while wiping my mouth with the back of the dress's sleeve. The scar across my eyes was bleeding from the sudden shock of my eyes movement, and the metallic taste was trailing into the corner of my mouth. I felt sickened again as I fell back into one of the corpses.

Hina must have died that night. There was no chance anyone could have survived down here…. But would luck finally come back to me and help me out once more? I doubt it…. Those previous escapes were nothing more than chances I had dared to take. But the last chance I took to escape this place left me with no memory or sight…. What would it take from me if I dared to try again?

…. It was unlike me to think like that. Hadn't I, only a few moments ago, been thinking how lucky I was and felt so happy it now felt like a dream? How quickly life can change…

The sliding of metal got me to tilt my head back up. Footsteps were coming from the exit and steadily approaching closer and closer. The man in the cell next to me fell silent, and I immediately shrunk back amongst the corpses and rats. I didn't want to be taken out of here…. I had learnt too well of the horrors that took place else where.

But once more luck just wasn't with me. My heart was racing faster and my hands were growing sweaty from nerves as I heard the footsteps pause outside my cell. I prayed I had taken shelter in the darkest part of the cell. The cell's lock was opened….

Without thinking I tried towards the corpses. The rats' fur was brushing against my arms and their teeth were biting at me but I continued to toss them aside to reach their meal. Squelch. That was the only word I could use to describe the remaining meat upon the bone that I picked up. Sharply, I turned and held the bone up in a defence pose.

"I see you're awake."

I blinked and clung tighter to the bone. That voice…. How it made me freeze. I couldn't think straight, and right then, I didn't want to. I glared as darkly as I could manage, trying to control myself. "Come near me and I'll bash out your brains." My voice had never sounded more… icy before.

"Come now. We need your information."

"… My information?" I could have laughed at him. How stupid, how truly foolish. "What's the matter? Little bit rusty?" In my mind, I could see him smiling. But it wasn't the smile that was from happiness…. I tried to back away when I heard him step closer. "Don't move!" I yelled, holding the bone closer to myself. "If you do then…. Then…. I'd bash out my own brains!"

He must have called my bluff, for I only heard a small chuckle. But I was stubborn. I had lived without my memory before, who was to say that I couldn't do it again? I tried to maintain a serious expression despite my growing fear.

"I mean it." I said with the panic growing with every step closer he got. "I'll forget everything again! I'll bash out my brains, I'll bash my head against the wall, I'll… I'll…." The words were lost as I felt his breath upon my strained cheek.

"You'd what?" He whispered with the eerie amusement till in his voice. "Try to run away again? You are alone in this world and no one will help you…. But that doesn't mean you can't make yourself useful to others." His hand clasped around mine, pulling the bone out of my hold. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the harder way."

I couldn't fight back. But I wasn't going to come quietly. I screamed, bellowed, kicked, bit, and punched but he didn't release me as I was dragged out of my cell by my own hair. My desperation only made him chuckle again.

"I'LL BITE MY OWN TONGUE OFF BEFORE YOU GET ANY INFORMATION OUT OF ME!"

**Author's Note: Okay, I can't believe it took me this friggin long to work out but this is what's happening. The 'new and improved' story is done separate now so you'll have to go onto my page and find it there if you wish to read the 'better' chapters - that way I can keep doing the proper updates on this one. (Only… this one is more gloom and doom compared to the others =/').**

**I'm running thin on ideas for what could happen here, which is yet another reason why it's taken so long to update. (The main reason being; I'm lazy). So please, if you do have any small ideas on what I could toss in - share! Also…. I would like to stick in a copy of other Ocs. Meaning, yours. Yes yours ~ The reader's Ocs. BUT it will only be for a second, and it can only really be used if its one of Orochimaru's guys. If it's a Mary-Sue, you stand no chance ~.**

**P.S. Cookie for anyone who can name her saviour mentioned at the start ~ ;3 and a SUPER BIG cookie for anyone who can guess her guard at the end ;]**


	27. Chapter 27

_Fear: a basic survival mechanism believed to have been created to protect humans from the danger in the world. Without which, man would have died in dangerous and stupid ways. It is fear that keeps us from jumping off the edge of a cliff. It is fear that prevents people from charging towards a wild creature. Yes, fear was truly a life-saver. But there are times when it is completely useless._

_Take now, for example._

_In the furthest corner she was huddled up. Her kimono was torn and shredded, the cuts in the cloth matching those engraved in her skin. There was too much hurt for her to feel the pain, too much worry for her to feel the desperation, and too much panic for her to feel the fear. Her milky white eyes remained fixed on the spot in front of her, not seeing what was there - not seeing what she imagined to be there - and not even seeing the shred of hope that would have otherwise been there._

_Broken. She felt nothing more than a broken old china doll left within the depths of an attic to rot. The tears had long since dry, the begging long since left her throat hoarse and sore. No, she had not pleaded for her life, nor the secrets that was so desperation sought for. No. She had pleaded for that of the one that inflicted such damage upon her. He had withdrawn the information that she had stored in a secret place within her mind. It was the bittersweet comments of how he had come to see such cruelty in the world and sought the power that made him turn insane. It sickened her more than the torment._

_For the one that took the familiar form was not her brother, but a power hungry monster seeking for blood. He was no longer the one she had loved and adored for all those years. Why he had changed so much, she would never know. What would become of her, she pray she didn't know. Her head dropped onto her knees. It was to be a slow and painful death for her._

* * *

I could tell that something was wrong. Call it animal instinct if you will but the signs were everywhere. The two legged creatures were running around, yelling out to each other. I couldn't tell what was being said for their language is a strange one. Even within this strange home filled with others of my kind the tension was brimming.

I kept my head to the ground as I watched the creatures around me. The tone of the voices was harsh and many were heading outside. It wasn't until they spoken a word that I knew did I raise my head. Fukuko. I whined and moved closer, trying to pick up on something that would explain to me what was happening. But they turned and left with many of my own kind they have as companions. They were be no use. Feeling the gaze of my kind on me, I rose steadily to my paws. The injuries I had received from before were still painful but it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

In the streets there were those strange beings again only with masks on. I tilted my head back and sniffed at the air. So many fragrances were numbing my sense. I growled in annoyance and began the familiar track back to the room where my own companion was.

More of the strange two legged creatures were in the building. My ears flattened against my head. This was not good at all. Where was my companion? I had to find out. No one took notice of me as I walked pass them. The door to her room was open with more two legged creatures inside. Immediately a terrible stench went up my nose. I growled. It was vile, evil even.

"Alix!"

My head jerked to the side where two familiar creatures walked in. They were Fukuko's friends only they weren't smiling like they use to. The tallest rubbed my head, a pleasant gesture that would have set of tail wagging but their mood confirmed my worst nightmare. Fukuko was gone but where? I only had one suspicion. That idiot she hang around with. His appearance may have altered from last time they met, I didn't know why, but his aroma was the same that had a touch of clay and ash. I had to find him. But where would he be?

A firm hand seized my fur. I looked up and spotted it was one of those two idiots with his partner beside him. They lead me out of the building. My tail hung low as I went along with them but I couldn't shake off the feeling that they were up to something for whenever another human came to talk to them they became flustered and quickly excused themselves. It wasn't until we arrived by the edge of the forest did they stop.

The one who had held of me let go and knelt down. The words they spoke were impossible for me to understa - hey! That was Fukuko's! I knew the scent! It was a ragged piece of material in his hand, probably from those things they wear around their skin. Told you they were strange! The two appeared to have noticed my mood picking up for they too began to get excited. They motioned towards the ground, waving the material around as they did so. Now I get it! I knew these two were to be trusted!

Placing my nose to the ground, I got to work. If only it was that easy though. By the time I managed to get a trail it was already to faint to follow. Wherever she had gone, it wasn't to be discovered. Only... that scent... My fur stood on end as I emitted a low growl from the back of my throat. It was him! Fukuko's fragrance was not mixed in with his but the logic meant nothing to me just then – I had my scapegoat. Mmmm goat.

"Alix –"

Thw two humans stopped behind me. The following sounds of metal informed me that they were preparing themselves for battle.

"Fukuko!" One of them yelled out in hope.

No! I couldn't have them near him! He was a dangerous man, I could sense it from him. It was bad enough that Fukuko went near him, I wasn't going to get her friends in trouble too!

I barked and began a wild goose chase. Mmm goose. Darn it! This was no time to get thinking of food! I had to lose these two. Then I can snack on him! The two fell into my trap and chased on after me. My paws thudded against the ground as I sped up. Sharp turns made to try anything to lose them. I kept my ears raised to keep hold of their yelling voices so I knew when they were out of range. Thankfully, it didn't take long to lose them.

Now to find the one that caused all this trouble.

Nose back to the ground, I went on. He must have been lurking nearby to keep an eye on her – he did a terrible job! I will have to nip him for that – enough to leave a mark anyway. With any luck, I'll find him before the two humans do, vice versa. I picked up speed again. The last time I had to work so hard was when Fukuko was headed here.

Another growl raised from the depths of my throat. Found him. I could spot him with my colourless vision through the leaves of the bush. He was sitting down by a lake, gazing silently towards it. It was surprising itself for he had never been so quiet before since I knew him. Maybe I could have just one bite now...

Bent close to the ground, I prepared myself to leap at him when the man turned around.

"Alix?"

My training still needed work.

I snorted in response then headed out of the bush.

"Where's Fu Hina?"

What was that in his voice just then? He sounded almost – concerned? Tsh. Ignore it Alix! He's a ruthless murderer. Yet my glare softened as I watched his actions. His mouth was moving as he got to work on his clay. I managed to understand a couple of works – bastard (that was tossed around a lot in the cave place) snake (horrible legless creatures) and trap (that meant catching food! I think. Ew, snake food). Silly human, I'm still a young one here! I still have to learn their language! Plus, it always sounds like he's trying to clear his throat – Hm.

A large bird shaped creature merged together beside the lake. The man climbed onto its back. Wait, was he going to find Fukuko? He couldn't leave without me! I yelled at him to stop, in my own language, and that got his attention. Impatient as always, he get a snappy remake 'hurry' which I took as an invitiation to get on board.

When I leapt onto the back of the strangerer creature, it took to flight and rose the air. With my claws dug into the avoid falling, I looked down to the ground to keep an eye out for any sign of my beloved companion.

I hope we don't get there too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: By reader's request, I decided to continue this story. Though it has been a long time since the last update so there may be changes in the writing style and such - I honestly couldn't remember writing many of the previous chapters but there you go. Hope it's still up to your standards.**


End file.
